Holiday Edition: The Adventures of Lloyd Garmadon
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: It may not be the holiday season, but I'm sure these stories will warm the heart. Join little Lloyd Garmadon as he goes on the biggest adventures of his entire life. From eating Halloween candy and chomping down on candy canes for Christmas, Lloyd will be battling some villains he's never seen before. How will the holidays work out for him? Rated K.
1. Introduction

THE ADVENTURES OF LLOYD GARMADON

HOLIDAY EDITION

INTRODUCTION

October is coming around in Ninjago. Soon there will be fall festivals and trick or treating and costume parties. Halloween is on the way. Next will come the greatest tradition of a giant parade and turkeys and giving thanks to everything that you have and why you're proud to have it. The season of Thanksgiving has come along. The most wonderful time of the year for trees and red, green and white decorations, topped off with candy canes, lights and a jolly man in a red suit that delivers presents to all the good little boys and girls. The season of Chistmas is the most magical time of the year.

In these fantastic holiday stories, Lloyd Garmadon will be celebrating some of the greatest holidays the world has to offer. These holidays are kind of the way most people celebrate them, but in Ninjago, it's a bit different. Sure the seasons are peaceful most of the time, but sometimes evil can strike and there is usually one person that can fight it off and bring back the joy of the holidays. There will parts where love is exchange as people open up their hearts and help others who need it the most. This certain person is no other than Lloyd Garmadon.

Join this little green ninja as he fights different enemies to bring back the spirit of the holidays. There will be battles, but in the end, there will be peace and joy, scary days and scary nights and times for giving thanks for everything people have. Will Lloyd Garmadon have the best holidays ever? May the light shine bright in everyone.


	2. Story One: Fall Festival

STORY 1

FALL FESTIVAL

It was a crisp October day in Ninjago City. The leaves explained it all. Fall had already hit Ninjago a couple of weeks ago. The temperatures were starting to go into the sixties. Sometimes in the upper seventies. It was the middle of October and in the next couple of weeks Halloween would come around. All the children were excited, but none were as excited as little Lloyd Garmadon, who came out riding on his skateboard and made his way down the sidewalk. Following out of the house on foot was the Garmadons temporary guest Cedrai. Just a week ago, Ninjago City was in terror by the Great Devourer and Cedrai was the only one that could stop it from consuming all of Ninjago. With no family and nowhere else to go, Lloyd decided to let the young homeless boy take shelter under the same roof as him, letting him take the guest room. Once Kai heard about it, he was furious to see that he wasn't offered the guest room.

Lloyd was skateboarding down the sidewalk and saw that Cedrai was far behind. He stopped to let the kid catch up. "Why are you walking so slow? We'll never get to Nick`s house with the pace that your going. At least attempt to run or something."

"Lloyd, there's a difference with how you and I are traveling," Cedrai said, "You're riding on a skateboard while I have no type of transportation to even get where we're going."

"I'm just taking you over to meet my friend Nick. You've already met my cousin Monica and my friend Zelda that lives next door. Nick only lives a block away. If you travel by skateboard, it'll only take five minutes to get there. If you travel by walking, it'll eat up more of your time."

"Lloyd, I'm not very sure if you know this, but I prefer to travel the old fashion way. On foot."

"I will say that you and my uncle Wu would become wonderful friends."

Lloyd decided to travel by foot since it was something that Cedrai considered was better to do. Once they got to Nick`s house, they saw the trunk to Mrs. Armegon`s car left opened. It was filled with suitcases as both the boys thought that Nick`s mother had to leave for another business trip. Mrs. Armegon worked for a advertising business incorporation in Ninjago City which meant that she had to leave for at least two business trips per year in order to keep her job. At least that's what Lloyd heard. Once they knocked on the door, Nick answered it, wearing a nice sweater vest and tie along with a pair of dress pants and shoes. He smiled when he saw them.

"Hey, Nick," Lloyd said, "Did we come at a bad time?"

"Not really, but my mom and I have to leave in about an hour," Nick said, "We need to be in Chitow City by tonight. I have to get ready for the Ninjago international spelling bee on Sunday. It's gonna be live on TV. Don't forget to watch it."

"Sounds exciting," Cedrai said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Cedrai. I'm living under the residence of the Garmadons."

"Whoa. You've got a very intelligent mind. Where did you find this guy, Lloyd?"

"He helped us while we were trying to defeat the Great Devourer," Lloyd said, "He's the reason that stupid snake no longer exist in Ninjago."

"Well, there's no reason to brag about it," Cedrai said.

"He's got a point, Lloyd," Nick said.

"Well, there's no reason that the ninja should take all the credit," Lloyd said, "If it wasn't for Cedrai here, Ninjago would no longer exist."

"I just did what I had to do," Cedrai said, "Besides, I offered to help."

"Nick, we need to get a move on," Mrs. Armegon said from inside the house, "I forgot that we needed to leave early."

"I better get going," Nick said, "Wish me luck. Don't forget to watch me on TV. When you give your thanks to the Great Sensei tonight, ask him to help me in the spelling bee."

"I can commit to that promise," Cedrai said.

"Yeah, what he said," Lloyd said, "See you later."

Lloyd and Cedrai were making their way home. On their way, they looked to see Stella, the prettiest and smartest girl at Sensei Wu`s Academy. She didn't live too far away from Lloyd. If he wanted to, Lloyd could have a crush on her, but somehow his heart was set on Zelda. Stella was a sweet person, but there was something odd about her. If she was popular, then she would always be hanging out with friends and making everyone her maid. Unfortunately, that wasn't the type of girl she was. She was sweet. Too sweet. She had a lot of friends once school started, but they all just suddenly disappeared to different schools. Stella was nice, but Lloyd was thinking otherwise.

"Hello, Lloyd," Stella said, "Hi, Cedrai."

"Hello," Cedrai said in a nervous way.

Lloyd ignored the greeting and kept walking. Once Stella was out of sight, he began to speak up. "How can anybody stand to be near her? She's creepy. There's always something going on with Stella Jones."

"How do you know?"

"I can see it in her eyes."

"I have to say that she's actually quite... nice."

"Whatever. Come on. Let's start heading home."

Both the boys started making their way home, with Lloyd using his skateboard to get there faster, leaving Cedrai to walk the rest if the way. Lloyd knew that fishy things were going to happen soon. As a matter of fact, scary things were going to happen and it wasn't even the scariest day of the year yet.

* * *

Inside a damp cave in the middle of the sea of sand, only a few miles away from the mountain of a million steps, the Serpentine were gathered around together. The small cave was the only resting place that they had. With the city of Oraborous destroyed after the Great Devourer smashed it completely and with the citizens of Ninjago now fearing the enemies, the Serpentine had no home and were no longer welcomed anywhere in Ninjago. Even after a week, Skales was still furious.

"I know that it has only been a week, but I am still angered by everything that I have seen from each and every one of you," Skales said, "I told you it was a bad idea to unleash the Great Devourer, but no. You all had to follow Pythor and not me. Thanks to your ignorance, the city of Oraborous has been destroyed and the surface dwellers hate us even more than before. I guess you all will be happy to hear that we will now suffer the rest of our lives underground. Thanks to all of you, our lives are ruined. Even with all the bad news, there is still a little bit of good news to go along with all of this. With Pythor gone, I will be your new leader, or as you referred to Pythor, I will be your new king."

"Congratulations, slitherbreath," someone said, "You just nominated yourself as king." The person that said it had walked up to the crowd of snakes, wearing a black hoodie and black jeans and shoes. He had his hood pulled up to his head so nobody could see his face. The only thing that was visible was his smile. "Shouldn't you let these other slitherbreaths around here take a vote before you do something drastic? No wonder the people of Ninjago can't trust you. You've got a lot of problems that you can't control."

"Who in the name of Ninjago are you and what right do you have to call my fellow Serpentine slitherbreaths?" Skales asked.

"If you would give me a moment to explain, I might be able to give you a little information. Who knows? I might become a great ally to you."

"Remove your hood at once. I'm giving you an order."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"You better have a good reason."

"I'm not allowed to spread the looks of my face in pure daylight. The light hurts my eyes. It's a rule I plan to follow. Once night falls, the looks on my face will be revealed. There is a reason I'm here."

"Explain yourself."

"You want to get rid of the citizens of Ninjago so you can have it all to yourself, right?"

"Yes."

"I have a lot of ideas for how to help you, but I need you to trust me. Also, I need you to listen to my words. If you don't, it will be complete chaos."

"I see a little light shedding on your face. You look to be a surface dweller yourself."

"I may be a human, but just as much as you do, I hate the people of Ninjago. The light that they have brought here irritates me. Darkness should be placed on each and every last person on the face of Ninjago. The goodness from the light has taken everything away from me. Even my own brother. That's why I need your help?"

"Where do you want us positioned at?"

"Nowhere for now. I have a place. Meet me where the remains of your precious city of Oraborous lies tomorrow. I have a plan that will get rid of the enemies that get in my... I mean our way."

"What does the remains of the city of Oraborous have to do with any of this?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out tomorrow. I bid you farewell for now."

The hooded man walked away from the snakes. Whatever was going to happen next would not turn out good. If this was to help the snakes get back at the people of Ninjago, so be it. All this mysterious man wanted was revenge and his little brother. Wherever his brother may be.

* * *

Back in the city of Ninjago, inside Lloyd's room, he and Cedrai were making a model of a rocket ship that they won through a commercial contest featuring Captain Gladiator and his award winning contest. As they always say, many will enter, but only few will win. One of those few are Lloyd and Cedrai. The model ship looked exactly like the one Captain Gladiator started using in season five after the attack of Martians from Mars. They were only halfway done with it.

"So I've been meaning to ask," Cedrai said, "What are we gonna do with the rocket after we finish modeling it?"

"We're gonna add some paint to it and then we're gonna ship it off into space," Lloyd said, "Once it comes back down, we're gonna see what really goes on in the universe."

"How do you know if the rocket will go up into space or not?"

"The commercial advertising said it would. Statistics says that it can go thousands of feet high in the air. You never know if it will ever land or not."

"I don't know, Lloyd. Not everything you hear about is true. A thousand feet is not high enough to be placed in space. In fact, a thousand feet is nowhere near close to the atmosphere. I wouldn't get your hopes up once you start trying it out."

"Don't you mean once we start trying it out? We both have to be a part of things now. You need to start bringing your A-game. If you don't know how to do it, I'll help you."

At that moment, the door to Lloyd's room opened. Misako came in with a flyer in her hand. "Lloyd, I have some exciting news."

"Don't tell me you got a letter from the school again?" Lloyd asked, "Whatever they want to do, I don't wanna be a part of it."

"Nope. Not this time. After fifty years, Ninjago City has finally decided to bring back a fall festival."

"Why is that so important?"

"The festival is suppose to be a charitable event. It's to help some of the businesses after the incident with the Great Devourer. Plus, its suppose to be one of the best fall gatherings of the year. I think it could be a lot of fun."

"Can we go to this fall festival, Mrs. Garmadon?" Cedrai asked.

"I was hoping you would ask," Misako said, "What about you, Lloyd?"

"But I was hoping Cedrai and I would be able to finish up with the model rocket," Lloyd said.

"The rocket can wait, Lloyd," Cedrai said, "I'm curious to see how people celebrate fall around here. Besides, I haven't really been having a lot of fun around here lately."

"What are you talking about? I'm the definition of fun. Besides, I've taken you to every fun place in Ninjago City and you don't call that fun."

"I've had a lot of modern time fun. I enjoyed going to the arcade, Mega Monster Amusement Park and all that, but I would like to see what it feels like to have old fashion fun."

"Geez, if you wanna have fun the old fashion way, you should become friends with my great aunt Mabel."

"I think I should leave you boys alone for a little while," Misako said, walking out of Lloyd's room, "Dinners in twenty minutes. Don't forget to wash your hands before you come downstairs."

Once his mother was out of sight, Lloyd gave Cedrai a stern look. "I can't believe you."

"What do you mean, Lloyd?" Cedrai asked.

"You would rather go to some lame old festival instead of building one of the coolest model rocket ships with me."

"Lloyd, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you're not really the definition of fun."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lloyd, all the modern things that you use won't be around for so long. I would rather you spend some of your time learning about old things instead of always being so concerned about technology. It's not gonna last forever."

"Well then. Why don't we play rock, paper, scissor?"

"Why?"

"We can either stay home and build the rocket or go to the festival. Deal?"

"Deal."

The two boys played rock, paper, scissors. Lloyd ended up with paper while Cedrai won with scissors. Disappointed with his sudden loss, Lloyd decided to retreat from his room early and went downstairs to dinner, but not before he washed his hands first. After only one day off from school, Lloyd knew that the long weekend would become the longest one in all of history.

* * *

On that same night, the hooded man who met up with the Serpentine earlier was seen heading towards the ruins of the city of Oraborous. If he was going to make allies, he needed to find a way to make them happy. He had the perfect plan, even though he wasn't sure if it would work, by he was willing to try it out no matter what. After everything that he's been though fir the past few weeks, he was gonna do whatever it took.

"I can't believe that stupid gigantic purple slitherbreath of a snake failed me as he has so many times before," the hooded man said, "I told that stupid snake not to unleash the Great Devourer, but has he ever listen to me before? No, he never does. All he wanted was to unleash the Great Devourer so he could have a chance to take over Ninjago and look where he ended up at. In the belly of the Devourer. Now the Devourer has been destroyed and Pythor has disappeared off the face of the earth."

"He didn't disappear, you idiot," a voice said, "He's no longer walking the earth."

"Do you think I don't know that?" The boy had looked at his watch, giving it a stern glare. "With Pythor gone, I might have a chance to lead the Serpentine myself."

"How are you gonna do that? You haven't even gained their trust. You better have a good plan for all this."

"Why is it that I have a talking watch on my arm that chatters so much?"

"Your father gave me to you so you could have a guide on your missions. Do you really think your father is not watching over you?"

"Would you just shut it so I can concentrate on what I need to do." The hooded boy looked at the ruins of the city of Oraborous. "The city of Oraborous is looking a little down in the dumps. I think it's best if I put a smile back on its face."

The boy held his hands up over his head, putting them in a position as if he were raising a very heavy safe over his head. A purple light shined around the ruins of the city of Oraborous. It shined so brightly that it could give someone permanent blinding damage. A moment later, the light died down. Replacing it was the city of Oraborous, which was now remodeled and standing back up again. A smile formed on the hooded man's face. His chattering watch seemed to be pleased.

"Well, it seems that you are a natural," the watch said, "It seems that you don't need a guide after all. Although, I'm still here if you need something."

"Soon, I will be able to prove to each and every last person in Ninjago that I am a better leader," the hooded man said, "Imagine the look on my father's face when he sees that I am the son that he has dreamed of. Plus, I will finally prove him wrong. What a happy day that will be!"

"The art of patience is wearing right over your head. Use it wisely."

"That doesn't matter to me. Right now, I have some allies to make."

The hooded man walked away from the city of Oraborous, searching for the Serpentine as he would rest close to them for the night. Their precious city had been fixed and they would trust him well as they see all that he had done for them. Little did they know what this hooded man was hiding from them.

* * *

The next day, Ninjago City was filled with the feeling of fall as people began to enter through the gates of the Ninjago City Fall Festival. Once the Garmadons got there, Lloyd gave Cedrai a stern look for agreeing to even go there. Cedrai was actually amazed with the sights. Mazes and game stands brought a joyful noise to the festival as the smell of pie and candied apples filled the air. It was everything Cedrai had in mind. Lloyd felt like puking. It would've been better to stay home and say that he wasn't feeling good enough to go, but he didn't want to upset his friend so it was best to suffer.

"I still can't believe I even considered doing this," Lloyd said.

"Haven't you ever wanted to discover what the old days were like?" Cedrai asked.

"Not really."

"Why don't you boys go out and have some fun?" Misako insisted, "We'll meet you both over by the picnic tables in a couple of hours."

"Have fun," Garmadon said.

"Well, what a coincidence?" Lloyd said sarcastically as his parents walked away, "I'm gonna be spending the next three hours bored out of my mind when I should be spending it building the modeled rocket."

"What should we do first, Lloyd?" Cedrai asked.

"Let's look around and see if we can't find anything that's useful."

The two boys walked through the festival, looking around to see if they couldn't find any games that were considered to be fun. Cedrai had found a ring toss game and became interested in it while Lloyd was looking around to see a familiar individual standing next to a miniature bowling alley, standing next to somebody else. He was able to get a closer look and saw that it was his teacher, also known as his temporary house resident, Kai with some girl that he didn't recognize at first. Once he was able to see clearly, the person Kai was with was somebody that he's only met a few times before. His best friends older sister. It was Kitty.

"Cedrai, come take a look at this," Lloyd said.

"What is it?" Cedrai asked.

"Do you recognize who that is over there at the miniature bowling alley?"

"Hey, that's Kai! You want to go beat him at miniature bowling?"

"No. Look who's with him."

"It's just some girl, Lloyd. Why are you so concerned about that?"

"That's no ordinary girl, Cedrai. Do you remember when I introduced you to Nick?"

"That was yesterday, Lloyd. Remember?"

"Well, that girl is Nick`s older sister. Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Nick`s face when he hears about this."

"Why should he have to know?"

"Don't you get it? His teacher is dating his sister. His sister is part of his family. He has to know about this."

"Oh, now I get it."

Lloyd slapped his hand over his eyes. Seeing something that caught his eye was finding something that was really useful to time. "Hey, I got an idea. Instead of playing some of these useless kiddie games, why don't we go and spy on people instead?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I'll explain everything on the way."

Lloyd and Cedrai walked through the festival, trying to point out people to spy on. What they didn't know was that the fun wouldn't last long as something big was about to happen.

* * *

In the middle of the sea of sands, the Serpentine were following behind the hooded man that had met them only yesterday, awaiting to see the surprise that the mysterious man told them about. Skales was nervous about the man. He wouldn't show his face and he wouldn't tell anyone who he was. All he did was show up and tell the snakes that there was something he planned to do for them. What did he mean by becoming allies very soon? That was what made Skales worry so much.

"Are you slitherbreaths ready for your surprise?" the hooded boy asked.

"Just get on with it," Skales said, "I'm not in the mood to be surprised right now."

"I'm sure it will place a grin on your scaly face. There are only two words to say about all of this. Welcome home." The man stepped out of the way to reveal the city of Oraborous, standing straight and tall as if it had never been destroyed. The Serpentine stared with awed and were bewildered, but we're happy nonetheless. Even Skales was pleased. This placed a smile on the hooded man's face. "I hope you like it."

As the snakes ran into the ancient city, Skales slithered his way to the boy. "You rebuilt the city of Oraborous. How long did it take you to do this?"

"About a minute. You don't know me very well, but you will if you decide to make an alliance with me. Of course, that's your decision to make."

"I don't even know why I was so nervous in the first place. I can already tell that we are going to start a brand new friendship."

"You mean alliance, right?"

"Yes, yes, of course. An alliance is what I meant to say."

"I hope you don't mind, Skales, but I was wondering if I could use your temple."

"I'm not very sure how you knew my name, but that doesn't matter right now. Go ahead and use the temple."

"Thanks." Once the hooded man was out of Skale`s sight, he began to talk to his watch. "Looks like the beginning of my plan worked. That slitherbreath doesn't know what he's up against."

"What purpose do you have inside the temple, anyway?" the watch asked.

"While I was rebuilding the city, I was able to create something in their precious temple that only I will be able to have access to."

"What did you create?"

"You're about to find out." The hooded man entered inside the temple. Opening one of the stones connected to the wall, a lever squeezed his way through. Pulling it, a hole was created inside the cobblestone floor, introducing a large mirror that showed no reflection. "Behold. My most wonderful creation of all time."

"It's just a mirror that shows no reflection."

"It's more than just that. Watch this." Balling his hand up into a fist, the mirror reflected the entire city of Ninjago. "This is no ordinary mirror. I created it because this will give us access to all of Ninjago and it is also the way to bring evil upon it."

"How does it work?"

"I'll show you." The hooded man walked up to the mirror and said a rhyme.

Oh, great mirror, hear my word

Are you the darkness, then give it a go

Create a beast made out of the season

To bring evil in all of Ninjago

A creation started forming in the mirror and as it did, the boy started laughing. This is exactly what he was hoping for.

* * *

Lloyd and Cedrai had just started spying on someone else. Unfortunately, the person they were spying on was Stella. She was over at the skee ball game stand with her mother as she was making a five hundred point hole every time she rolled a ball. That's what made Lloyd so suspicious about her. Cedrai couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Stella. His heart must've been opened up with love. Lloyd decided that he had enough.

"Come on, lover boy," Lloyd said, "Let's go find someone else to spy on."

"I would rather spy on Stella all day," Cedrai said.

"Not gonna happen. We've only got an our left and I wanna make that time useful."

Once Lloyd said that, both the boys fell down as the ground started shaking. Before their very eyes, they saw a gigantic beast made of a mixture of orangish leaves and plenty of harvest crops. It's eyes were made out of pumpkins and its teeth were made from razor sharp red leaves. It stomped the ground, causing the ground to be filled with waves that made people lose their footing.

"What is that thing?" Cedrai asked.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that it needs to be taken down," Lloyd said.

Soon Lloyd had changed into his green ninja uniform, thankful that nobody was around to see him switch from boy to hero. Well, Cedrai was there, but he didn't have to worry about him. Both the boys made their way to the homogenous beast, running around him so he would become confuse and see that he couldn't find him from behind. Continuing forward, he didn't notice that both the boys were on either side of his shoulder. Lloyd wasn't sure how a beast like that could be defeated. He got the idea that since the beast was made out of leaves and harvesting vegetables, it would be easy to tear him apart. He started to do so and when Cedrai saw him doing this, he did the same thing. The leaf beast saw what they were trying to do and with just one giant finger, he pushed the boys off of him. The beast brushed off its shoulders and walked off, continuing to make the ground shake.

"Now what?" Cedrai asked.

"Don't look at me," Lloyd said, "I'm not the one that comes up with all the ideas."

"We have to do something before that thing makes its way towards the city."

"How do we stop a beast that size? Who created it, anyway?"

At that moment, the boys heard an unfamiliar sound. They looked up into the sky to see a dragon flying over their heads along with Garmadon standing in the sattle. He had some kind of bugle in his hand and was blowing right into it. Lloyd was able to point out what it was.

"The cornucopia of fall," Lloyd pointed out.

"How is that suppose to stop the beast?" Cedrai asked.

His question was answered as both the boys turned around to see that the beast was gone. There wasn't anything there. Not one pumpkin was sitting in the middle of the walkway. There wasn't even a single leaf. It was just absolute nothingness.

"It just disappeared," Cedrai said.

"Aww," Lloyd whined, "I was hoping to get into some pretty good action."

The Dragon lowered itself down in front of the two boys with Garmadon still standing upon it. He was laughing as he walked up to both boys. "Looks like you boys were about to be in the grasp of the monster of fall. The cornucopia of fall is the only way to get rid of it. Luckily, I always keep one on me every autumn."

"Where did it go, Dad?" Lloyd asked.

"It disappeared into the wind. Nobody will ever see it again."

"I wonder who created it."

"I guess we'll never know. It's been a long day, boys. Why don't we head on home?"

"Let's go home and finish that modeled rocket," Cedrai said.

"You read my mind," Lloyd said, jumping up on the Dragon with Cedrai following.

It may not have been the best weekend of their lives, but Lloyd and Cedrai will be able to keep that beast stored away in their memories. Bigger things will start to happen in the near future.

* * *

Back at the city of Oraborous inside the temple, the hooded man became furious that his plan to destroy Ninjago City didn't work. It completely backfired. No matter. It was time to reveal himself in front of the Serpentine. They were going to keep pressuring him to do so sooner or later and what better way to do it than to reveal himself at night. He went into the midst of the city of Oraborous in the slither pit, seeing the common snakes sitting in the stands. The generals placed themselves in the rich box. Skales held up a microphone to his lips.

"Citizens of Oraborous," Skales announced, "Today has been a very blessing day for us all and we have this young hooded man to thank for that." The snakes cheered and lasted a minute until Skales started speaking again. "To show our appreciation, we want to asked this man a few questions. Rebuilding our city is one thing, but being mysterious and unknown is another. So, without further ado, we shall ask this. Who are you and why must you keep yourself hidden?"

The microphone was given to the hooded man. He placed it close to his lips. "I keep my face hidden during the day because the light is too much for my eyes. My face will literally burn if I'm near the light. During the day, I keep myself hidden, but at night, it's different. At this very moment, I shall reveal myself. What is my name you ask?" The pulled down his hood, revealing a pair of glowing red eyes and dark brown hair, smiling big. "My name is Over."

At that moment, a new reign of evil begins.

* * *

 **WOW. THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE.**

 **SORRY I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG. LOT OF SCHOOLWORK AND STUFF. I HAVE A BIG ASSIGNMENT FOR MY PRINCIPLE OF PUBLIC SAFETY CLASS AND I HAVE A PROJECT IN SPANISH. PLUS I HAVE A LOT OF QUIZZES AND THAT'S NOT THE LEAST BIT PLEASING. IT'S HOMECOMING WEEK IN MY HOMETOWN. OUR ENTIRE SCHOOL GOT ROLLED. LITERALLY. THE PRINCIPAL ALLOWED THE SENOIRS TO DO IT. HOPE WE WIN OUR GAME TOMORROW NIGHT. WELL, ENJOY THIS UPDATE.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. A Scary Ninjago Halloween One

STORY 2 PART 1

A SCARY NINJAGO HALLOWEEN

The scariest day of the year is on its way in Ninjago. In just a few days, horror decorations, haunted houses and costume parties will be making their way into the city. The best tradition for the kids is dressing up in the most childish costumes ever and go from house to house to retrieve candy. That little tradition is called trick-or-treating. Halloween would be coming around on Friday night and all the children would be excited about it, including Lloyd. Cedrai had never celebrated it before and was horrified at first, but when he heard about getting candy, that got him excited. The school was already decorated. It was a pretty good Monday except for the fact that Nick was in one of the worst moods in the history of moods. First off, he came second place in the Ninjago International Spelling Bee and he was really angered to hear that his own teacher was dating his sister. At that moment, he didn't trust Kai or his ways of teaching. He couldn't even look at him the same way again. If losing the spelling bee to some kid from Chitow City was bad, a teacher dating his sister was even worse.

"The weekend has really put anger into my veins," Nick said, "How in the world did I even misspell the world sumnambulatory? I know good and well that I spelled it right. I even know the meaning of it. Your just going through the motions. That's what it means. If that's not bad enough, my sister has chosen my own teacher to be her boyfriend. I can see it now. He'll be coming to every family gathering and sticking around for every holiday. Bad luck is coming my way. I can feel it."

"Nick, I don't mean to interrupt, but do you mind toning down that mouth of yours?" Lloyd said, "You're causing a scene."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to take my anger out on you guys. Somehow, I've gotten a case of some really bad luck. I think it all happened when I spilled some salt on the counter and I didn't throw it over my shoulder like I was suppose to. What does it matter? Superstition don't even exist."

"Don't say that, Nick," Cedrai said, "Superstitions are all over the place. They can happen anywhere and anytime. A black cat might cross your way. You might accidentally walk through a ladder and you don't even notice. What worse is that you might leave something at home and you have to turn around and go back for it and then you decide not to leave the house at all. Bad luck is everywhere. The best way not to get it is to believe that they're out there. At least that's what I recommend you do."

"Okay, one, I don't hardly know you and this is the first thing that cones out of your mind," Nick said, "Two, how do you know so much about superstition if you've never been to school before?"

"I read about it in an old book I used to have."

"Guys, look who's coming toward us," Lloyd said, starting to panic.

The three boys looked in front of them as they saw Stella, the prettiest and smartest girl in school, walk over to them with envelopes in her hands. "Hi, guys."

"Hey, Stella," Lloyd said, almost in a stern voice.

"Yeah, what Lloyd said," Nick said, casually but almost sounding as if he were trying to ignore her.

"Hi, Stella," Cedrai said, "It's really cool to see you."

"It's really great to see you, too, Cedrai," Stella said, smiling at Cedrai. He was glad that she didn't see him blush.

Lloyd was starting to get irritated with her. "What are you doing here, Stella? Is there something that needs to be said?"

"What are you doing with those envelopes, anyway?" Nick asked, "You might wanna hurry up and tell us because we're really busy kids."

Stella giggled. "Nick, you're so funny."

"Whatever."

"I'm just passing out invitations to my Halloween party tomorrow night. Are any of you guys interested in coming?"

"I might just pop in for a few minutes," Lloyd said, "I don't really go to a lot of kiddie parties anymore."

"I might not even come," Nick said, "I'm too old to be doing Halloween stuff. Plus, I already promised my mom that I would help her with the other trick or treaters that are coming over to my house."

"I'd love to come to your party, Stella," Cedrai said.

"Your too kind, Cedrai," Stella said, "Here you go." Cedrai took the invitation from her hands. "The party starts at seven o` clock. I hope to see you there."

Stella walked away from the boys. As her back was turned, Lloyd and Nick started sticking out their tongues and making obnoxious noises. Cedrai didn't even pay attention as he was too busy looking at the envelope.

"I can't stand to be around Stella for one second," Lloyd said.

"You and me both," Nick said.

"It's like she's done sort of mysterious person or something. This is coming from me personally. I think that Stella is a witch."

"That's as far as I can go. To prove it, we'll have to mix up a good batch of a certain chemical that can prove if she is or not. The hardest part is to spill it on her arm."

"When can we start?"

"Kai said that we would doing a chemical lab tomorrow. The stuff that were using contains all the ingredients that are used in the witch chemical. We just have to quickly make a batch of it and spill it on Stella`s arm. If it's blue, she is known as a witch."

"Cedrai, you wanna be apart of this?"

Lloyd and Nick saw that Cedrai was walking away and heading inside the school, the invitation still in his hands. It was like he didn't want to st it out of his sight. Soon the other two were following right behind Cedrai and walked all the way to class.

* * *

In the city of Oraborous, the Serpentine were going in their usual ways. Some had decided to live a cal life after the city was rebuilt. Skales was even having those thoughts, but seeing as though that Over was mad about something, he decided against it. Although it would be nice to live a normal life without having to fight ninja. He knew that once they made an alliance with the hooded boy, there was no turning back. After all, Over was the one that rebuilt their wonderful ancient city.

Skales decided to have a chat with the boy. He couldn't figure out where Over was, though. For the past week and a half, he's been going off to who knows where and doing who knows what. At that moment, Over was inside the temple, looking at Ninjago City through the mirror that is used to create evil. His eyes were filled with anger. The temple was dark and he had his hood down to where his hair could get a cool breeze on his head.

Over sighed. "I thought that beast would destroy every last being in Ninjago, but unfortunately, some sort of heroes had to go and ruin my plans."

"Those sort of heroes that you speak of are the ninja," his watch said, "Haven't you ever heard about the masters of spinjitzu before?"

"I've read about them, but I don't know who they are."

"Then maybe it's time you learn. Just ask the mirror to take a quick look at them."

Over stared at the mirror.

Let you powers do what they do

Show me the masters of spinjitzu

The mirror brought up an image of the ninja, all in different places but showing all of them at the same time. Over took a look at each of them. He couldn't tell the difference between them because they were wearing normal everyday clothing, not their ninja uniforms. This made over become frustrated.

"This is hopeless," Over said, "I can't figure out which is which."

"For goodness sakes, look at the color of their clothes," the watch said.

"Half of them are the same color you worthless piece of technology. How am I suppose to tell the difference."

"If anybody is going to be known as worthless, it should be you. If you can't tell the difference between them, then go out and spy on them. That's as much as you can do for now."

"I'll do it tonight. There's no time to waste."

At that moment, the mirror placed itself back under the stone floors. Over pulled his hood up over his head as the doors to the temple opened. Skales entered, seeing the hooded boy standing there by himself.

"Over, is that you?" Skales asked.

"Yes, it's me, Skales," Over said, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you were still here. You've been distant from us lately. An ally like you shouldn't be spending most of your time alone with your hood over your head in the darkness."

"Why are you here, anyway?"

"I was just wondering if you had a plan to go out and stop the ninja. For the longest that you've been all by yourself, you should have a plan by now."

"I have a plan, but I haven't completed it yet. I still need a little more time. I also need to do a little research on some things."

"Very well. Do what you must."

Right when Skales left, the mirror brought itself back up on the stone floor. Over looked into it as the city of Ninjago once again place itself in the mirror. He would do whatever it took to get rid of Ninjago and its heroes. He could see it now. Ninjago will be placed under the greatest cloud of all time. The cloud of darkness.

* * *

Two days before Halloween, Misako decided to take the boys out to help them find costumes for trick or treating in. Just a couple of days ago, the boys received an invitation to Stella`s Halloween party. Cedrai just had to say something about it at dinner. Once Lloyd's mother heard about something, she would make sure her son participated in it. Besides, there were more important things to worry about. He was really hoping not to go to Stella`s party. He and Nick found out earlier throughout the day that she was a witch.

That memory would never become a blur inside Lloyd's head. It was during science when Kai had them all in the science lab. They were trying to learn what metal would become when inside certain chemicals. Lloyd was working on the assignment while Nick was secretly creating the witch potion. It took almost a half hour to finally finish it because he kept looking to see if Kai was staring at him. It was finished and Nick walked up to Kai`s desk, asking if he could have Kai take a look at his work. Just when Kai was about to stop Nick from walking with a filled test tube in his hand, Nick accidentally bumped into Stella and spilled the potion on her. His eyes widened when the chemical turned blue. Nick ended up in headmaster Wu`s office while Stella was getting cleaned off and scot free. The good news was that they figured out what Stella was. The bad news was Nick was suspended for the rest of the week and he wasn't allowed to go out for Halloween. Hopefully he had some scary movies to keep him busy.

Lloyd was still nervous about going to the party. He knew what Stella was and didn't wanna be anywhere near her. It took his whole body movement to make sure that he stayed away from Stella. Lloyd told Cedrai what he saw, but he didn't believe a word of it. He was going to Stella`s party no matter what. Since Lloyd didn't have a choice, he was going to prove to everyone that Stella was a witch, even if it meant embarrassing himself.

Lloyd just wasn't in the mood to go shopping for a costume and told his mother that he would rather dress like a ninja.

"Well, you're not dressing up like the green ninja," Misako said, "The answer to that is no. We'll find a ninja costume in your size once we get to the store."

"Are you sure that I should go to this party?" Lloyd asked, "I'm really not in the mood to go to any parties."

"If Cedrai is going, then you're going as well."

Once they got to the costume store, they saw that it wasn't really throbbing with business. It looked as though they were the only one's there.

"Okay, boy, why don't we go ahead and start looking for costumes?" Misako said.

"I still don't know what I should dress up as," Cedrai said, looking around the store.

"Let me ask you a question, Cedrai," Lloyd said, "What is a boy witch called?"

"A warlock." Cedrai gasped once he said that. "You just gave me the best costume idea ever, Lloyd."

"I'm sure we can find a warlock costume around here," Misako said, "Oh, here's one." Misako took a costume off the rack. The costume looked more like a bathrobe with a pointy hat and a stick for a wand. The shoes looked more like slippers, but who's judging someone that was once a warlock in the past? Cedrai smiled when he saw it and Misako giggled when he did. "I assume you like it, Cedrai."

"It's wonderful," Cedrai said, "I've never seen a costume so realistic before."

"Lloyd, why don't you take Cedrai over to the dressing rooms while I find you a ninja costume? Don't take so long over there."

"Sure thing, Mom," Lloyd said, leading Cedrai over to the dressing rooms. He gave him a stern look. "I can't believe I have to go to Stella`s stupid Halloween party. Nick and I had plans to go out and roll Brad and Gene`s homes with toilet paper. We were gonna write on their windows, spray paint their fences and throw eggs at their door. Now that Nick`s grounded, I thought I could take you out to do that. Looks like I have no choice but to do what you wanna do."

"Isn't that against the law?" Cedrai asked.

"As long as you don't get caught by the police, you'll be fine."

"Lloyd, look over there." Cedrai pointed at a little kid who was turned around and was dressed up as a witch. "Witch!"

"Huh?" The kid turned around and the witch happened to be Stella. "Hi, Lloyd. Hi, Cedrai."

"Hi, Stella," Cedrai said.

"What are you doing here?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm trying to find my costume for my party, silly," Stella said, "Oh, Lloyd, I heard that your coming to my party. I'm really glad that you'll be there. It's gonna be so much fun."

"Who said I was coming?"

"Cedrai did. He told me this morning in class."

Lloyd gave Cedrai a stern look and placed his eyes back at Stella. "You don't have to worry about me not coming. I'll be there. I'll be sticking around for the whole time. Nick won't be there, though, since he's grounded for spilling chemicals on you."

"I'm not mad about that. It was an accident, but Nick should really learn how to not walk around with a test tube in his hands."

"Hey, Lloyd, I need to go try on my costume," Cedrai said, "I'll be out in a minute."

Once Cedrai was out of sight, Lloyd had the chance to say what he finally wanted to say. "I know what you are."

"What are you talking about?" Stella asked.

"You've been acting really weird ever since we first started school. You used to spend your Halloweens in solitude. Now you decide that you wanna go trick or treating and throw Halloween parties. Why change all of a sudden?"

Stella removed the witch hat from her head. "Why are you being so mean to me, Lloyd? I haven't done anything to offend you, have I?"

"Well, I don't think so."

"Then there's no reason to be acting strange around me. I better get going. My mom's probably wondering where I am."

Stella walked away from Lloyd, her face as straight as a board. Cedrai came out wearing his warlock costume. "How do I look, Lloyd?"

"Fine, I guess," Lloyd said.

"Where did Stella go?"

"She had to leave. Her mom told her it was time to go."

"Oh, okay. I can't wait to see the look on her face on Halloween night when she sees me in my warlock costume."

"Boys, it's time to wrap it up," Misako said, "Oh, Lloyd, I found the perfect ninja costume for you." Misako held up a replica of a ninja gi, only it was black and it didn't have cool designs on it.

"Gee, thanks Mom," Lloyd said.

"I'll be waiting for you both at the check out area. And Cedrai, you look so adorable in that warlock costume."

Lloyd waited for Cedrai as he stood there thinking. Was it really the best idea to tell Stella straight to her face about him knowing what she was? He decided not to worry about it. Science had proved it all. Stella was a witch. That right there was the truth.

* * *

The day before Halloween was full of horror. Inside Sensei Wu`s Academy, all was quiet as Kai was walking down the halls of the school. It was recess time, which meant that it was time for the teachers to take a break. It was creepy being alone inside the depths of the school. Once Kai opened the door to the teacher's lounge, a skeleton was staring straight at him. The fire ninja screamed at the top of his lungs. Once he saw that it was just a prop, the other ninja were laughing pretty hard. Even Nya couldn't hold in her laughter, seeing that she wasn't a part of the little scheme, but she still thought it was hilarious. Kai pick himself up from the floor, seeing that he wasn't gonna get help from anybody else.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Kai said.

"There is no reason to be afraid, Kai," Zane said.

"You guys know that I don't like being freaked out like that."

"Calm down, Kai," Cole said, "It was just a joke."

"Plus, its Halloween," Jay said, "The traditional holiday to scare people." At that moment, a spider was staring straight at Jay, making him scream. He calmed down when it was only Sensei Wu holding a spider on a string. "I stand corrected. It's only funny when I'm pulling the pranks."

"What?" Sensei Wu asked, "I can't have a little fun when it comes to Halloween. Young people nowadays. They think old people don't know the definition of fun."

"Hey, guys, I got an invitation to Dareth`s Halloween party that he's throwing at his dojo," Jay said, "Any of you guys going?"

"The last thing I would wanna do is go to a party that Dareth`s throwing," Kai said, "I can only stand so much of the guy. As the master of fire, I shouldn't be hanging around with a fake martial artist."

"Sorry, but as a master of earth, I have more important things to do than spend my Halloween night at Dareth`s dojo," Cole said.

"What's more important?" Jay asked, "Are you planning on rolling somebody's house?"

"Not this Halloween. I learned my lesson after last year."

"Well, as the master of lightning and so many other things, I've got pranks to fulfill. Plus, I promised Nya that I would turn the bounty into a haunted ship."

"As the master of ice, I do not plan to celebrate this holiday," Zane said.

"Yeah," Kai said, "You would rather sit inside in solitude meditating while everybody else is out having a good time."

"Why should that be a problem?" Sensei Wu asked, "If Zane chooses not to be around the celebration, let it be so."

"I have to agree with Sensei," Nya said.

"You always agree with Sensei, Nya," Cole said, "You always agree with Kai, too."

"I don't always agree with Kai. Sure, I agree with him sometimes, but not always."

"Whatever."

"Just take a look, guys," Jay said, "I think that this year's Halloween is gonna be better than ever before."

Throughout that entire time, the ninja didn't know that there was someone spying on them. A pair of red eyes showed through the vent that was hanging from above the doorway of the teacher's lounge. Those red eyes disappeared as Over made his route away from the vent. He crawled towards a roomy space as he sat down and removed his hood as it was dark enough to have his face showing.

"Now I know the names and elements of all the masters of spinjitzu," Over said, "It seems as though I learned a little too much information, but I got the research I need. Now I know what I'm up against."

"You're still forgetting one ninja," his watch said.

"If your talking about the blonde hair kid that's currently know as the green ninja, I already know his name. Lloyd Garmadon. Ten years old. He's destined to be one of the greatest heroes in all of Ninjago. You don't have to tell me I forgot somebody."

"I was just making sure that you didn't forget. How did you even know all of that, anyway?"

"I have a good source. For the past two years, I've been brainwashing a little kid and I wanted to make sure they would learn how to do certain things before tomorrow night. I plan for that particular kid to become a monster on Halloween night and mind control everyone in Ninjago. Once they do that, it all belongs to me. I will place them under my control and they will have no choice but to do my bidding. I will finally become the ruler I've always dreamed to become."

"I wonder what kind of monster you planned for the kid to become."

"You'll have to wait and see. Right now I have a lot of stuff I need to do before tomorrow night. Don't bother me."

Over crawled his way out of the vent from inside the school and snuck out by sneaking away inside the hedges. All he had to do was make his way back to Oraborous and use the mirror for the things he planned. Soon Ninjago would belong to him. It would all be in his grasp.

* * *

The night finally came. The scariest night in the world. Halloween night. Even though the day was a bore, the night would be a time to live on. Inside the Garmadons home, Lloyd was inside his room, putting on his black ninja costume, seeing that it fit well. He would rather dress up as the green ninja, but unfortunately, he didn't want the secret spilling out and neither did his parents. He decided to keep his ninja uniform inside the pillowcase he would be using as his trick or treat bag. He was willing to collect as much candy as he could before heading out to Stella`s house for her Halloween party. Grabbing his pillowcase, he ran out of his room and went to Cedrai`s door, knocking on it loudly.

"Stop knocking on my door like that," Cedrai said from inside his room, "I'm still putting on the finishing touches."

"Lloyd, don't be so loud," Misako said, coming up the stairs, "Your father is trying to sleep. It's been a really busy week for him."

"Sorry, Mom," Lloyd said.

The door to Cedrai`s room opened, showing the young boy dressed in his warlock costume. "How do I look?"

"Oh, you look like one scary warlock, Cedrai," Misako said.

"What about me?" Lloyd asked.

"I say that you're a wonderful ninja, Lloyd, whether you're green or black. Oh, before you boys go out, let me get a picture." Misako took out her camera as Lloyd and Cedrai placed their arms around each other's shoulders. A flash shown and right after the picture was taken, Cedrai rubbed his eyes. Misako chuckled. "Well, you boys go out and have fun. Don't cause any trouble and be back around nine."

Right at that moment, Lloyd and Cedrai ran out the door, starting first at Miss Allyman`s house. Zelda had came out wearing a Greek goddess costume and soon the three of them were heading out from house to house. Pillowcases half full, they made their way to Sensei Wu`s home, grabbing Monica, who was wearing a pixie costume. They went over to Nick`s house, but they were only allowed to receive some candy as Nick wasn't even allowed to talk to friends face to face until he returned to school. At half past seven, all their pillowcases were filled, which told them that it was time for Stella`s party. They made their way back to Lloyd's street with Stella only living a few houses away. They rang the doorbell and saw the door open, revealing Stella in her witch costume.

"Hi, guys," Stella said, "Welcome to my Halloween party."

"Thanks for inviting us, Stella," Cedrai said.

"I'm glad you guys were able to come. I'm sorry Nick wasn't able to show up, but I'm sure you guys will enjoy yourselves. Come on in. The fun is about to begin."

They all walked in to see a massive amount of decorations lined up on the walls. Glow in the dark skeletons hung from the ceiling, surround a jack o` lantern disco ball. A large black pot that was made for a witch stood in the middle of the living room. It must've been filled with water and apples for apple bobbing. Fake cobwebs were placed on the corner of the ceiling. The snake table was filled with bowls of candy, plates filled with cookies and cupcakes, cups filled with fizzy soda and bags with everyone's names on them. Probably goodies for everyone once the party ended. It didn't look like a party where a witch would invite everyone just to hurt people. It just looked like a normal kid party.

"This is one fun party," Monica said.

"I've never been to a party before," Zelda said, "I had always wondered what it was like, but I never experienced this."

"Come on, guys," Cedrai said, "Stella told us to enjoy ourselves, so let's go and have fun."

Monica, Zelda and Cedrai made their way into the midst of the living room. Lloyd looked to be wrong about Stella. Maybe the chemical that Nick used wasn't as accurate as he thought. Perhaps he used the wrong ingredients. He knew what he said to Stella the other day was unprofessional. He decided to make things right and apologize. He looked around until he found the hostess of the party by the snack table with some of her friends. He poked her on the shoulder.

"Stella, I need to talk to you for a minute," Lloyd said.

"Okay," Stella said, staring back at the girls, "I'll be back in just a second." Stella left her friends and followed Lloyd into the hallway. She stared at Lloyd with her innocent eyes. "What seems to be the problem, Lloyd? Are you having a good time?"

"I'm actually... enjoying myself, but that's not why I need to talk to you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For how I acted in front of you the other day at the costume store. I shouldn't have said the things I said. Whatever came out of my mouth was very unprofessional of me and I didn't mean any of it. I hope you can accept my apology."

"Lloyd, there's nothing you need to apologize for. Nothing that you said offended me. If anything, I'm the one that owes you an apology."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have been acting strange for the past two years and everybody has seemed to noticed it. Some time passed by and people saw that I was actually a sweet, shy girl. Soon I became prettier and people saw that I was smart and I was able to gain a lot of friends. I started talking a lot more and I became social. I understand why you always thought I was acting so weird. I like to say that I'm sorry for making you so suspicious."

"I accept your apology, but I have to be honest and say this. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I always thought of you as... a witch."

"A witch? That's not true, Lloyd. There is something that I need to tell you."

"Hey, Lloyd, you wanna go bob for some apples?" Cedrai asked, seeing that Lloyd was with Stella, "Oh, hi, Stella."

"Hey, Cedrai," Stella said. She turned back to face Lloyd. "I'll talk to you about it once the party's over. Don't try to apple bob in the black witch pot. That's not what it's for. It's for the big finale which I need to start preparing for. I have an announcement to make so be sure to stick around." Stella walked down the hallway, disappearing from sight.

Lloyd ran up to Cedrai. "Cedrai, we need to find Zelda and Monica and get the heck out of here."

"But we just got here," Cedrai said, "I still haven't tried anything from the snack table. Wait a second. Didn't Stella say that she had an announcement to make?"

"That's why I wanna leave. Let's find the girls and get out of here."

It took a moment, but the boys were able to find Zelda and Monica dancing with some friends of theirs from school. Once they were found, all four of them ran out of the house, hiding over by the side of Stella`s house and kept a lookout through the living room window. Zelda and Monica were steaming mad that they were removed out of the party while Cedrai was confused as to why they had to leave, but Lloyd didn't have a care in the world.

"I know you guys are mad at me, but you're gonna thank me for getting you out of there," Lloyd said.

"I don't know why you have to make things such a big deal," Monica said.

"This was my first party, Lloyd, and you ruined it," Zelda said.

"I still don't understand why we had to leave the party, Lloyd," Cedrai said, "Is there something wrong?"

"You're about to find out," Lloyd said, looking though the window.

He looked to see Stella walk up to the large black witch pot and stood on top of a stool. She turned off the music and placed a large green light on her. She looked to see that all eyes were on her. She began to speak. "Thank you all for coming to my Halloween party. I'm very glad you were able to make it. I'm sure that it was the best decision that you ever made. I see that you all are wearing wonderful costumes. Some are homemade and some are store bought. Mine is store bought, but you get the idea. I suppose that you guys have seen that I have not started celebrating Halloween until now. Well, there's a reason for that. For the past two years, you all have thought of me as the girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, sweet, shy, who's pretty and smart and has loved her friends and I talk a lot more than usual. Well, there's more to me than all that. For the past two years, I've been placed under a spell. You wanna know what it is? I'm a witch." People gasped. Lloyd gasped. Everyone gasped. The entire world gasped. Stella looked into her pot and said a rhyme.

Oh, liquid, that bubbles and sizzles

On a scale from one to four

Place these children on mind control

Where evil will control them forevermore

Lloyd and his friends hid deep inside the bushes. Once the glowing stopped, they all got up to see what happened. They gasped at the sight. Stella was riding on a flying broomstick, wearing a witch costume that looked as real as diamonds. Her eyes were glowing red. Her hair was longer that before as her hat covered it. Her lips were stained red with lipstick. The children around her had their eyes glowing a bright color green. They were being mind controlled in the hands of a young witch child. They all walked out of the house as Stella laughed while flying on her broom. Halloween night was becoming scary.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

 **THIS WEEK HASN'T BEEN TOO BAD SO FAR. THAT'S A GOOD THING. NOT MUCH TO TALK ABOUT. BEFORE I GO, I'D LIKE FOR YOU ALL TO PRAY FOR SWIMMERNINJA13. HER CAT MAY HAVE TO BE TAKEN AWAY AND TAKEN TO A NEW HOME AND SHE REALLY DOESN'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN. I HAPPEN TO LOVE CATS MYSELF, BUT I DON'T HAVE ONE BECAUSE OUR LANDLORD WON'T ALLOW PETS IN THE HOUSE AND MY PARENTS DON'T LIKE CATS. SO UNFAIR. I REALLY DON'T WANT SWIMMERNINJA13 TO HAVE HER CAT BE TAKEN TO A NEW HOME, SO LET US PRAY TO THE LORD THAT SHE CAN KEEP HER SWEET LITTLE KITTY. JESUS IS HERE FOR ALL OF US.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. A Scary Ninjago Halloween Part Two

STORY 2 PART 2

A SCARY NINJAGO HALLOWEEN

Previously on The Adventures of Lloyd Garmadon:

Halloween has come to town and all Lloyd and his friends are excited. Throughout the entire time, Lloyd thinks that Stella is a witch and has Nick create a chemical that proves she is one. The chemical becomes blue and it brings out the fact that she is a witch. Nick is suspended and is not allowed to go out for Halloween. Stella is throwing a Halloween party and everyone, except Nick, shows up. Lloyd goes and thinks that from the way everything was set up, Stella may not be what he thought of her to be. He apologizes and is told that she has something to say, but when she makes her announcement, she tells everyone that she's a witch and creates a rhyme to make everyone in the rule under her control. Luckily, Lloyd, Monica, Zelda and Cedrai were not in the house during that time. The last time we saw, the children that were mind controlled had escaped from the house with Stella flying off on her broomstick.

* * *

The children roamed out of Stella`s home, moaning like zombies as they made their way to the streets of the neighborhood. Lloyd, Monica, Zelda and Cedrai watched in horror at the mess Stella had made. She was a witch. A bad little witch, to be exact. She continued to fly in the air, looking down at the people she placed under her control. Lloyd was horrified. Children were wandering in the roads as cars were passing by. Some started to climb up trees while others were trashing other people's homes from the outside. This would make a parent want to faint if they knew what their child was doing. Lloyd turned back to his friends.

"Guys, we have to think up of a plan," Lloyd said, "We can't just sit here and let this happen."

"Actually, Lloyd, it was your idea to come out here and sneak up on Stella," Monica said.

"Never mind about that. We need to stop Stella before she causes any more damage."

As they were running down the sidewalk, they didn't see that a herd of Serpentine were heading their way. They turned around to find that the group of mind controlled children were after him. There was nowhere to run. They were surrounded. Soon Stella flew out of nowhere and floated right in front of them, her red eyes staring at the four of them. She smiled evilly as the children stopped in their tracks. The Serpentine held their positions.

"There's nowhere to run and nowhere to hide," Stella said, "I knew that you guys would leave the party early. That's what my master told me. I know what you're thinking. Who is my master? You'll find out soon. He is to become your new leader in all of Ninjago."

"Stella, you don't have to do this," Cedrai said.

"Whoever this master of yours is, you need to break out of his control before he takes Ninjago," Lloyd said.

"Now why would I wanna do that?" Stella asked, "I've been under his control for two years. There's no turning back. There's never a reason to turn back. Ninjago will be consumed by darkness and it will all happen on this very night."

"Why do you have the Serpentine with you when everybody that we know is already under your control?"

"Because just as much as my master can't stand you, the Serpentine can't, either. Besides, their put under my master's control as well."

The Serpentine assembled their weapons as they were ready to attack. Skales slithered his way next to Stella. "What shall we do for you, Stella?"

"Stay in your positions until our master arrives," Stella said, "He wants to have a word with these guys."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," a familiar voice shouted as a giant anchor dropped from the sky. Everyone looked up to see that it was Nick. "Anybody need a lift?"

"Nick!" the four young children shouted, climbing on the anchor as Nick began to lift it.

Stella`s eyes turned from achievement into anger. "No! I was told to capture you four."

"Sorry, Stella," Lloyd said, "Like my Dad always says, you snooze, you lose."

"I'll come back for you all if it's the last thing I do." Stella turned back to the hypnotized snakes and children around her. "Go, my people. Go! Destroy as much property in Ninjago City as you want."

Lloyd looked to see snakes and children running around the entire city. He ran into the advanced looking control room of the flying ship that he never knew Nick had. Monica looked as if she were amazed by everything she saw. "Wow, I've never seen anything like this before. I know I've lived on a flying ship, but I've never been in a flying ship created by someone like you, Nick. You never told me that you made this. Maybe you and I can ride in it sometime together. Just the two of us."

"Sorry, Monica," Nick said, "Not gonna happen. I only brought this ship out because I knew that you all would get in the midst of what's going on."

"How we're you able to sneak out without your Mom noticing you?" Lloyd asked.

"She didn't even see that I left. She was too busy trying to get some mind controlled kids out of the yard. I'm just glad to be out of the house."

"This is awful," Zelda said, "I have always thought of Stella as a sweet person. I would have never figured she would be part of something like this."

"I told you guys that Stella was a witch, but you didn't believe me," Lloyd said, "Go on. Say it like you mean it."

"You were right and we were wrong," they all said to Lloyd.

"Exactly."

"Not only were you right, but I guess Stella isn't as perfect as I thought she was," Cedrai said.

"I'm sure she's not like that for real, Cedrai," Lloyd said, "She's being mind controlled, but we're gonna break it out of her. Which reminds me that we need to come up with a plan."

"How are we gonna fix this whole mess?" Monica asked, "We're just five little kids who are dressed up in silly little Halloween costumes."

"There's always a way to stop evil from consuming. We just need to think of something." Everyone looked at Lloyd with confused expressions. He smacked his hand upon his face. "Come on, guys. Think of something. How do you stop a mind controlled witch and a herd of children and Serpentine?"

"Maybe we could dig a gigantic hole and make them fall inside," Cedrai said.

"That wouldn't work," Lloyd said, "It would take years to do that."

"What if we find a gigantic junkyard for them to be locked up in?" Zelda suggested, "They could be trapped in there until we figure out a way to cure them all."

"That wouldn't be a good idea," Lloyd said, "The closet junkyard in Ninjago City is in the sea of sands and that one is already occupied."

"Maybe we should just trap them in a cave for the rest of their lives," Monica said.

"That idea right there is not an option," Lloyd said.

"I was talking about the Serpentine, stupid. We can put the mind controlled children inside a giant house until we find a cure."

"That might actually work." Lloyd turned around to face Nick. "Nick, where is the biggest unoccupied house located at?"

"The biggest one unoccupied around Ninjago is on Applewood Street," Nick explained, "That house has been abandoned for over sixty years. People nowadays say that it's haunted."

"That's just some made up story that older kids tell young children. I don't believe one word of it. The only thing haunting us right now is Stella and her minions. Start heading over to Applewood Street."

"Whatever floats your boat."

The ship made its way to Applewood Street. The five children climbed out and walked up to the house. It did look haunted from being abandoned for so long, but there was no time to see if that was true. Lloyd opened the door as they all entered the house. What they didn't know was that Nick accidentally shut the door. It didn't make a click sound so it wasn't locked, but it made the room dark to where the children screamed. Of all the nights to be trapped in a haunted house, why did it have to be on Halloween night. Why, oh, why, oh, why?

* * *

Flying on her broomstick in the dead of night, Stella made her way to the city of Oraborous. She knew something was gonna happen and those guys would figure out a way to escape her grasp. Her master would be displeased, but there was always a way to make a master plan work. She jumped off her broom and made her way inside the temple of the city, where she saw her master standing in front of a mirror, looking at the children and snakes roaming around the city. He turned his attention to Stella, removing his hood from his head.

"I figured you would try and fail me for your first time as an enemy," he said.

"I know, Over, and I'm sorry I failed you, Stella said, "I understand that you're disappointed and furious with me, but I will continue to make this master plan work no matter what it takes."

"The first thing you need to concentrate on is getting those five little brats into my grasp. After that, we can plan out on making Ninjago into my own image."

"Where would I even begin to look? I don't know where those five ran off to."

"Listen, I made you to be this way. You're a witch because of me. I gave you these powers and I can easily take them away. If you don't find those brats for me, I will make sure that you never become my right hand girl. Now go out and do what I say."

"Where am I suppose to start looking?"

"You're a witch, aren't you? Use your powers. Figure it out on your own."

"I'm not leaving until you give me their exact location. If I am to find them, then I need to be quick about it."

Over sighed. "Fine, but if you ever demand me to do something for you ever again, I'll take those powers away from you without you even blinking." Over stared at the mirror with his eyes straight.

On the beach, from sand to sea

Tell me where those five children could be

The mirror showed them that the five children were inside a gigantic abandoned house. Stella gasped when she saw the outside of the house. "I know that house. That's the old abandoned house on Applewood Street that I used to go in and practice my spells on Halloween night. What are they planning to do in there?"

"The only way to figure that out is to go there and see what their up to. It's better that standing around here and asking me ridiculous questions. Now go!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Once you take over Ninjago, I might think about being your right hand girl. Otherwise, I might just spend the rest of my life in a cave working on my spells."

"It doesn't matter to me. Do whatever you want."

Stella sighed and snapped her fingers. Her broom came automatically and she jumped on it. Flying away, she made her way into the city to check on her master's minions. Soon Ninjago would be corrupted, but did she really want it that way? Did she really want Ninjago to be in the hands of somebody that has controlled her for the past two years? She wasn't really sure at that moment. There was no turning back. Flying around on her broom, she kept an eye on the hypnotized children and creatures. That part was true. There was no turning back.

* * *

The city wasn't completely surrounded with mind controlled children and Serpentine. Ninjago Square was still crazy as it usually was with cars driving down the road and people walking down the sidewalk. Street performers did their normal talented activities. Inside a sushi restaurant surrounding Ninjago Square, the four masters of spinjitzu were sitting in a booth. After having their first plans backfired, they all ended up sticking together and spending their Halloween night at a sushi restaurant. Not the best place to spend Halloween night.

"Well, this Halloween night is not the greatest we've ever had," Jay said.

"I wish something big could happen," Cole said, "For one night, let's act like people do in those horror movies. Just for the most scariest night of the year."

"I'm starting to think that my meditations will not work on this very night," Zane said.

"Well, the night's gonna end soon, anyway," Kai said, "Might as well start heading home." He took his wallet out to pay for the meal.

"Here, Kai, let me take care of the bill," Cole offered.

"No, I got it. I've been getting a check once every two weeks to pay for the rest of the damages on my house." Kai paid the bill and soon the four walked out of the restaurant.

"So, how much of your house has been repaired, anyway?" Cole asked.

"They just finished the outside of it this morning," Kai said, "We'll work on the inside next week."

"Hey, you crazy kids," a man shouted from his car, "Look both ways before crossing the street."

"Somebody stop those children!" a woman exclaimed.

The four masters ran over to the children with Cole leading the way. "Hey, didn't somebody teach you not to cross the street without an adult?"

The children were moaning as Kai saw that the children were not acting normal. "Cole, these kids are acting really strange."

"What are you taking about?" One of the children grabbed Cole's arm. "Hey, let go of me."

"I think Kai`s right," Jay said, "There's something strange about these kids. They won't listen to us. Zane, use your scanner to figure out what's wrong with them."

"I already have," Zane said, "There being mind controlled."

"By who?" Cole asked, turning back to the kid, "Get off of me. Haven't you learned not to trust strangers?"

"If these kids are being mind controlled, then their listening to somebody else," Kai said, "We need to find out who that is."

"Well, first we need to figure out how to get these kids under control. We can't just leave them in the city for them to get hurt."

A noise that sounded like a horn blasted around the air. Once the children heard it, they all started to follow the noise. Everyone was confused as to what was going on. One minute the children were acting crazy and the next minute they're following a strange sound. Suddenly a different sound was made and a whole herd of Serpentine followed it. Everyone screamed and ran off as they saw the Serpentine, but the snakes didn't seem to be attacking anybody. In fact, they were mind controlled as well, being forced to follow the sound.

"It looks like the Serpentine have been mind controlled as well," Zane said.

"Okay, this Halloween has been from horrifying to weird," Jay said.

"What is going on here?" Cole asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Kai said, "Follow that sound."

The four masters ran out of sight, following the group of Serpentine and children. They had no idea what was going on, why the Serpentine and innocent children were being mind controlled and why there were sounds being made that all of Ninjago could here. Whatever was going on, they were going to figure out a way to stop it.

* * *

Inside the Garmadons home, Misako was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. The television was on a horror movie about a bunch of zombies chasing after a young couple who were trying to make their way into a car. A bowl of Halloween candy was sitting on the coffee table. The lamp was still on as the light from the stairwell turned on. Garmadon came downstairs and saw his wife sitting on the couch. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eight. He shook Misako up.

"Misako," Garmadon said.

"What?" Misako said, shooting up, "Was I sleeping?"

"No, you were just resting your eyes."

"How do you know?"

"If you were sleepy, you'd be snoring very loudly."

"I don't snore. If anybody snores in this house, it's you."

"Negative. I sleep as light as a feather. I have to keep a sharp mind when it comes to sleeping at night."

"Speaking of nighttime, do you see Lloyd or Cedrai anywhere outside?"

Garmadon looked out the window. "Nope, they're not out there."

"I told them to be back by eight-thirty. They should be on their way back by now."

"I may not be able to see Lloyd or Cedrai, but I do see some kids that are dressed like Serpentine. There are a whole bunch of them out there, though."

"Let me see." Misako stood next to Garmadon at the window and saw a bunch of Serpentine outside. "That's a lot of children to be dressing up as the same thing. I didn't see a lot of Serpentine costumes in the stores. Wouldn't it be suspicious for so many kids to be dressed up like that?"

"They look a little too tall for any of them to be kids. That doesn't look like a bunch of people in Serpentine costumes."

Misako gasped. "That's the Serpentine!"

"Why would they be stalking around Ninjago on Halloween night?"

"I don't know, but prepare for action. We don't know what they've planned."

Misako and Garmadon stood at the door, waiting for any Serpentine to simply bath inside the house. A few minutes passed and nothing happened. It all became quiet. Lowering their weapons, the two married couple opened the front door and walked outside. The only thing they saw pass by was a car. There was nothing out in the open. The Serpentine had vanished to who knows where.

"Well, this is confusing," Garmadon said.

"They didn't even try to attack," Misako said, "They just simply walked by."

"What could be going on with them? Did they simply go crazy because tonight is a full moon?"

"We interrupt this program to bring you a breaking news report," the anchorwoman on the television said, "Ninjago City is being swarmed with children and Serpentine. Earlier we had reports that children were wandering around the streets of Ninjago Square, not listening to a word that people were saying. Suddenly a strange sound was heard out of nowhere and the children were lured to it. Out of nowhere, a different sound was heard that brought out a herd of Serpentine. It's like their being mind controlled if their listening to something else. Police recommend that you stay inside and keep everything locked up tight."

"How in the world are children and Serpentine being mind controlled?" Garmadon asked.

"There something or someone out there that's controlling them, but what could it be or who could it be?" Misako gasped. "Garmadon, Lloyd and Cedrai are still out there. We need to go out and find them before something happens."

"We'll have to stay in the shadows. We don't wanna get caught."

Misako and Garmadon grabbed some flashlights and weapons and ran out of the house. Suddenly the strange sounds were heard again. Wherever they were coming from, that where the couple would go. Running as fast as they could, they made the long and hard run to Applewood Street.

* * *

The entire abandoned house was prepared with traps and goldburg devices. The door was left wide opened so the children and Serpentine would go inside. Nets were set up all over the house. The floor was slippery and wouldn't be so easy to walk on. The door had a set timer on it so it could stay locked for only an hour. The only person that could disarm the timer was Nick. The flying ship was above the roof of the giant house. Lloyd was looking down at it from below. He had changed into his green ninja uniform as Monica had changed into her pink uniform. Nick didn't even know she was a ninja until her identity was shown in front of him. Now he became interested.

"So, Monica, what's your elemental power, anyway?" Nick asked.

"I'm not real sure at the moment," Monica said, "I haven't learned spinjitzu yet, but I've been training really hard. My daddy is actually a martial artist teacher. If you want, maybe you could come over to my house and he could teach you a few things. We could train together."

"Sorry, but I already take martial art classes at Sensei Garmadon`s Martial Artist Dojo. I'm already a green belt, so I'm halfway there."

"If you ever want extra practice, you can always come over to my house if you want."

"Do you see anything yet, Lloyd?"

"Not yet," Lloyd said, now looking out a pair of binoculars. He looked closer to see a herd of children and snakes coming by. "I see them. I see them."

"Blow the horn, Cedrai!" Zelda exclaimed.

Cedrai blew the horn as the children and Serpentine were being lured inside the house. Once the first person entered the house, everybody else did the same thing. The five children in the flying ship were happy that their plan worked, but they saw a familiar figure flying close to them. Stella landed in their flying ship, staring straight at all of them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Stella asked furiously.

"Ruining your plans," Nick said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Stella flew down to the crowd trying to make their way inside the old abandoned house. "Everyone, listen to me. Turn around and start making Ninjago into my master's image."

"She's trying to place them back under her control," Lloyd said, "Sound the horn, Cedrai."

Cedrai once again blew the horn, making the crowd pay more attention to go inside the house than paying attention to Stella`s voice. This made Stella`s anger go wild. She flew back up to the ship and jumped off her broom, making her steps closer to Lloyd.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked, "You're ruining my master's plan."

"That's the plan," Lloyd said, "We're trying to make sure that Ninjago doesn't enter into your master's hands."

"Then you leave me no choice. Give me that horn!"

"Run, Cedrai!"

With the horn in hand, Cedrai ran inside the control room, locking the door. Stella used a spell that easily undid the lock and opened the door. Cedrai kept running, the horn tightly in his hands. He went down the stairs and tripped on the last step, dropping the horn. Stella ran down to retrieve it, but Zelda grabbed before her hands could touch it. Zelda ran off, running down the lower deck quarters. She locked herself inside a room, but Stella easily unlocked it. Zelda was trapped in a corner, but the window opened, revealing Monica. Zelda gave the horn to her, making Stella climb out the window and back on the deck. There was nowhere for Monica to go. She was trapped.

"I want that horn and I want it now," Stella said.

"Monica, give it to me," Lloyd said, his arms in the air. Monica threw it to him. "You're not getting this horn."

"Oh, yeah? Says who?"

"Says this." Lloyd blew the horn and just as the last person entered the house, the door closed and the timer was set. "Looks like our plan worked."

"Not if I have anything to do about it." Stella went down and tried to unlock the doors, but the timers had it locked tight. "What in the name of Ninjago? Why isn't it opening?"

"I set timers on all the doors and windows," Nick said, "You'll never be able to get them out."

"You've ruined my master's plan."

"We know," Lloyd said, "That was the plan."

Stella groaned. "No matter. My master will just make up a plan B. There's no way you're stopping him from taking over Ninjago." She snapped her fingers and her broom suddenly appeared. "Try and catch me now." She laughed and flew off.

"Where is she going?" Zelda asked.

"What master is she talking about?" Monica asked.

"I don't know, but we need to follow her," Lloyd said, "Nick, follow Stella and make sure that she doesn't see you."

"I'll try my best," Nick said.

The ship started moving through the air, following the little wicked witch on her flying broomstick. Without her even noticing, Stella led them into the city of Oraborous. The ship landed about five hundred feet away from the city. The five children climbed off and stood around the ship, confused expressions on their faces.

"What business does Stella have in the city of Oraborous?" Monica asked.

"Who rebuilt the city?" Cedrai asked, "It was destroyed when the Great Devourer was unleashed."

"The only way to figure out the answer to those questions is to go into the city," Lloyd said, "Come on, guys."

The five children made their way into the city without being seen. Luckily there were no Serpentine in the area because they were all under mind controlled. Lurking in the city, they all saw a light coming from a snake looking temple. They all took a peek from the crack of the door to see Stella with a man who's hood was over his head. The hooded man sounded angry at the witch.

"It's not that hard to place five little brats into my grasp," the hooded man said, "It's not that hard. All you had to do was trap them. Is that too much to ask?"

"I did the best I could, master, but somehow they ended up outsmarting me," Stella said.

"Then figure out a way to outsmart them back."

"What we need to do is form up a plan B. Set one up now."

"Fine, I'll do it. Oh, by the way, you're no longer my right hand girl."

"Fine by me. I wasn't even your right hand girl in the first place."

The hooded man stood in front of a mirror that doesn't show one's reflection.

You have great powers that I've seen you do

Show me the masters of spinjitzu

Suddenly, the four boys were shown in the mirror. The five children were bewildered when they saw what was happening.

"What does he want with the ninja?" Monica asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good," Nick said.

"What are you planning to do with the ninja?" Stella asked, "Mind control them or something?"

"I've got something in store for them, but first I need to do something." The hooded man walked over to a giant pot and took out a beaker. He scooped some of the green potion in the glass case and walked over to the mirror. "Once I pour this potion on the mirror, the masters of spinjitzu will become terrifying evil men and they will have no choice but to fall into the dark side."

"Brilliant! Soon you will have Ninjago and nobody will be able to stop you because there won't be a ninja to save the day."

"They're going to make the ninja evil," Zelda said, "What do we do?"

"There's only one thing we can do," Lloyd said, "We have to destroy that mirror."

"How are we gonna do that?" Nick asked.

"Here's the plan. Nick, you and I are gonna distract the hooded guy. Zelda, Monica, you two are gonna distract Stella. Cedrai, you will be Ninjago`s last hope. You need to figure out a way to destroy that mirror."

"I'll do anything to help," Cedrai said.

"Okay, guys. Let's do this." Lloyd ran inside the temple with Nick behind him. "Hey, Mr. Hooded Man. I bet you can't catch us."

"It's those brats," the hooded man said, handing the potion to Stella, "Here, finish the plan. I'll catch those kids."

"I'm the one with the flying broom, so I might be eligible enough to catch them," Stella said.

"Hey, witch, look over here," Monica said.

"Oh, I am dying to be in the hands of someone evil," Zelda said, "But you'll have to catch me first."

"I'll catch those girls," Stella said, "You take care of those boys."

"I'll keep my grasp on the potion," the hooded man said.

While those two were chasing after the four children, Cedrai snuck in and made his way to the mirror. He didn't have much time, so he had to think of something to destroy the object in front of him. Earlier he heard the strange man say a rhyme in front of the mirror to show him the ninja. Maybe he could say a rhyme to make the mirror blank.

"That seems to be the only choice I have," Cedrai said, "I have to say a rhyme." Cedrai breathed in deeply and said this.

You've made everything drain and sank

Now it's time for you to go blank

The mirror did what he commanded and went blank. It wasn't showing anything. It didn't even show his own reflection.

"What is that brat doing?" the hooded man asked, "Stop him!"

Stella was coming at him. He had to stop her before she could stop him. It was time to free her from the curse that she was under. He looked into the mirror.

You've been placed inside a crammed up purse

It's time to remove the dreaded curse

Stella fell to the ground. Her broomstick disappeared and her eyes went back from red to blue. Her hair was now short and in its usual ponytail. She was no longer under the curse.

"What are you doing, you little brat?" the hooded man said, "Stop ruining my plans!"

The hooded man was running toward him. Before he could make it, Lloyd kicked him hard in the face. Certain looked quickly in the mirror.

Your hood is never on at night

So make it where your face can see the light

The hood disappeared from the man's head. His face revealed to be someone that Cedrai once knew. His face was familiar and so were his eyes. Those red glowing eyes. Cedrai knew that the mirror had to be destroyed.

The day is bright and the night is black

Mirror, I command you to crack

The mirror cracked and the man screamed. The potion from the black pot disappeared. Everything was back to normal. The glowing red eyes from the man looked furious.

"This won't be the last you see of Over!" He threw something on the ground that caused smoke to cover the place. Once the smoke cleared out, they saw that Over disappeared.

"I really hope we never see that guy ever again," Cedrai said.

"Why do you say that?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll... tell you on another day."

They all heard groan from behind them. Sirens were heard from the entrance of the city. Stella had woken up from unconsciousness. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You don't remember anything, Stella?" Cedrai asked.

"Nope."

"I'm glad to hear that."

The doors to the temple open. Misako and Garmadon, along with Miss Allyman and Mrs. Armegon and Sensei Wu ran inside the building. Some family reunion had been restored. Once the end of the night came, it was time to call it a night.

"I think next Halloween I'll stay at home and stick with you guys," Monica told her father.

"I agree," Wu said.

"I don't think you should go to anymore parties for a while," Miss Allyman told her daughter.

"I happily agree with you," Zelda said.

"You do know I'm adding another week of your grounding, right," Mrs. Armegon said.

"I understand, Mom," Nick said, "To be honest with you, I'm glad your actually giving it to me."

"It seems that you boys have met a new villain," Garmadon said.

"How did you know about that?" Lloyd asked.

"Once they disappear all of a sudden, they automatically return," Misako said, "We'll drop you off at home, Stella and explain everything to your mother."

"I can't believe I caused so much trouble," Stella said, "I might as well be grounded for the rest of my life."

"We all make mistakes, Stella," Cedrai said, "Speaking of which, what happened to those children and Serpentine that we locked in that abandoned house on Applewood Street?"

"The timer went off and they were back to normal once they came out," Misako said, "I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow."

"For once I happily agree," Lloyd said.

The night had ended and Halloween was over. It would return next year, but what will happen? Only time will tell...

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

* * *

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE. I KNOW ITS EARLY, BUT SOMETIMES THE HOLIDAY COMES EARLY.**

 **BEFORE I GO, I WOULD LIKE TO ASK EVERYONE TO PRAY FOR iluvninjagothenextstepgirl. HER GRANDMOTHER HAD JUST PASSED AWAY A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO. PLEASE PRAY FOR HER AND HER FAMILY AS THEY ARE GOING THROUGH A DIFFICULT TIME. I HOPE YOU WILL USE YOUR PRAYER TIME TO DO THAT.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. The Thanksgiving Day Mission: Part One

STORY 3 PART 1

THE THANKSGIVING DAY MISSION

It's been a month since Over tried to plot his plan to take over Ninjago. It was on that spooky night of Halloween when Lloyd and his friends went to their friend Stella`s house for her party and it turned out that she was a witch, but unfortunately she was forced to become one. Only a band of five kids could stop Stella from making sure that her master didn't have Ninjago in the palm of his hands. They won the battle after breaking the mirror that took control of a bunch of children and a herd of Serpentine. After all that, Lloyd decided to play it safe and not go to anymore parties. Besides, tomorrow would be a new day. Well, it was actually the day before Thanksgiving, but either way, it's a brand new day.

Lloyd was outside in the backyard, raking up leaves and finding nuts on the ground. Once a nut was found, he placed it in the wooden basket that sat on the back porch. He was helping Cedrai with a Thanksgiving model that they would present to everyone tomorrow. Plenty of people would be coming. Nick decided to tag along with his mother and grandmother Elda, along with his eldest sister Kitty. The ninja would be coming over, even though Kai was already living with them, they were all still joining them. Nya would be there as well. His uncle Wu and aunt Lora will be there, along with his cousins Caleb and Monica. Miss Allyman and Zelda would be joining them as well. Even Lloyd's great aunt Mabel would be coming over. He was just waiting for the embarrassment to begin.

Lloyd had placed some leaves in his basket and placed the pile of them inside a black trash bag. He placed the bag next to the garbage can in front of his house. He saw Stella walking down the street with her puppy, smiling at Lloyd. Lloyd smiled back. For the first time in two years, he was beginning to be nice to her, even if she was under the control of Over. Something crossed his mind as he carried the basket full of leaves and nuts inside the house. There was something suspicious about Over that Cedrai knows about. He was meaning to asked Cedrai about as he walked upstairs, but he decided against it. He didn't want to make Cedrai talk about things he wasn't ready to admit to, especially during the holidays.

Walking upstairs, he made his way to Cedrai`s room, knocking on the door. Cedrai opened it, staring at Lloyd with a grin on his face. "You knocked, you enter. Come on in."

"I got you those leaves and nuts," Lloyd said, placing the basket on Cedrai`s desk, "I'm sure this will be enough to fit our fall model."

"Excellent. Now it's time to pick some berries."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just write down the stuff you need?"

"Where's the fun in writing it down? Don't answer that. It was a rhetorical question. There is one question I need answering, though. Are there any berry bushes around the house?"

"We have a tree that's filled with berries for the squirrels. We can't eat them because they're poisonous."

"Good because this model isn't for eating. While I start adding these fall symbols, you can go out and pick me some berries."

"Isn't it your turn to go out and get something? The Thanksgiving dinner isn't until tomorrow. We've got all day."

"No, we don't. The Thanksgiving parade is tomorrow. Your parents said they would take us. Plus we have to help prepare the feast tomorrow."

"There's only so much of you that I can handle, Cedrai."

"Lloyd, could you come help me for a moment?" Misako called.

"Sorry, Cedrai, but the berries will have to wait." Lloyd ran out of Cedrai`s room. "Coming, Mom!" Running down the stairs and placing himself in the kitchen, Lloyd saw ingredient after ingredient on the counters. Thanksgiving dinner was now in the process of being made. "You're already cooking for tomorrow night?"

"It's never too late to be prepared," Misako said, "Which reminds me why I called you down here. I need you to help me open these cans of cranberry sauce."

"Why do we need so many cans of this stuff?"

"Because we have many guest coming over for Thanksgiving tomorrow night. Oh, Lloyd, I need you to remind me to tell your father that your great aunt Mabel`s coming tonight instead of tomorrow."

"Aunt Mabel`s coming early? She never comes until early in the morning."

"Well, she lives in Jamanicai Village now, so it'll be hard for her to come in the mornings. Besides, she enjoys seeing her sweet little great nephew."

"All aunt Mabel ever does is pinch my cheeks, hugs me tight, kisses me on the forehead and then sits me in her lap and tells stories that I've heard over a million times. There's nothing interesting about her."

"She loves you, though."

"That's true. I wonder how she'll react when she sees Cedrai living with us."

"Cedrai is only staying with us for as long as we can keep him. We're still trying to find anybody that's related to him or know of anybody that's had contact with his family. If we can't, we'll place him under our guardianship and let him be a member of our family. Right now, we're only known as his foster family."

"I think it'll be cool having a brother my age. Where's the can opener?"

"It should be in the second drawer on the left."

Lloyd dug through the drawer until he found the can opener. "Found it. Now how do you use these things?"

"Just place the sharp edge into the side of the top of the can."

"Alright. Here I go. I'm opening the cranberry sauce. Before I forget, I wanna say thanks for inviting Nick over for Thanksgiving."

"Of course, sweetie. I'd do anything for Nick, especially since he knows our little secret. Oh, honey, keep your eyes on twisting the top of the can off. It's important to pay attention."

"How did you know that I told Nick I was a ninja?"

"Honey, I'm not that dumb. Besides, Nick was going to figure it out sooner or later."

"Well, somebody else knows about it, too."

"Let me guess. Is it Zelda?"

"I'd figured you'd say that. You said so yourself just a second ago. If Nick was going to figure it out sooner or later, then Zelda was going to as well."

"I suppose I did, didn't I?"

"Lloyd, Misako, I'm home," Garmadon called out, "Guess who I saw getting out of a taxi in front of our house?"

Misako gasped. "Aunt Mabel`s here."

"Oh, no," Lloyd said, putting the can opener on the counter and walking to the living room.

Standing in front of the door was none other than Lloyd's great aunt Mabel. Her hair was as white as snow and was styled to look like a perm. Her lips were solid red as she always wore a lot of red lipstick. She was wearing an orange sweater with a brown skirt that was decorated in leaves. The moment her blue eyes were placed on Lloyd, she held out her arms and wrapped her great nephew in a giant hug.

"Lloyd, I'm so happy to see you," Mabel said, "It feels like ages since I last saw you."

"I saw you just a few months ago, aunt Mabel," Lloyd said, "You came to my birthday party."

"I'll never forget the day you turned ten years old. I still have pictures of the both of us from that day. I'm always showing them to the girls at the beauty salon."

"Mabel, I thought you weren't coming over until tomorrow," Garmadon said.

"Oh, Garmadon, you know how bad traffic can get on Thanksgiving day," Mabel said, "If I only got here an hour before dinner, I wouldn't be able to have any time to spend with you all."

"I suppose that's true."

"Here, aunt Mabel, let me take your coat," Misako said.

"Oh, how sweet of you, my darling little Mimi," Mabel said, "Have I told you that you're my favorite niece in the whole wide world?"

"I'm your only niece, aunt Mabel."

"Oh, but Lloyd will always be my favorite great nephew. Come here and give your old aunt Mabel a hug."

"Actually, aunt Mabel, I was just on my way back upstairs," Lloyd said, trying to back his way to the stairs but was too late as Mabel wrapped her arms around Lloyd and started squeezing the life out of him and kissing him at least a thousand times on the forehead. She placed Lloyd down on the floor as his cheeks started blushing. "Oh, why must this always happen during the holidays?"

"Mabel, why don't you have a seat in the living room while I get you some tea?" Misako offered, "Dinner should be ready soon. Lloyd, go remind Cedrai that dinner`s in thirty minutes."

"Who's Cedrai?" Mabel asked.

"He's a friend of ours," Lloyd said, "He's staying with us for a while."

"Well, I certainly would love to meet him."

"Lloyd, go upstairs and get Cedrai," Misako said, "Garmadon, take Mabel`s bags to the guest room."

"Misako, Cedrai`s living in the guest room," Garmadon said.

"Well, he can stay in Lloyd's room while she's here."

"Oh, no, Mimi, that's quite alright," Mabel said, "I'd much rather stay downstairs and sleep here in the living room. I don't wanna be a burden. Besides, the chair looks much more comfortable even if does have... unusual stains on it."

"Lloyd can explain that little situation to you later," Misako said, "Right now he should be getting Cedrai and Garmadon should be putting your bags in our bedroom."

Lloyd ran upstairs, standing in front of Cedrai`s door. Things were going from good to bad. Lloyd thought that bad luck had came to him. Sometimes he think that superstitions should be taken seriously. He should've never opened that can of cranberry sauce. Maybe if he didn't do that, then Mabel wouldn't have barged in and started squeezing him with her hugs and wiping her lipstick on his forehead with kisses. It didn't matter at that moment. Lloyd knew that it would happen eventually, so he just got over it. Opening Cedrai`s door, he knew a new adventure would be waiting for him.

* * *

Inside the temple of the city of Oraborous, Over was sitting in the middle of the floor, looking at the remains of the mirror that was broken just a month ago. That night was not something to smile about. Everything that he used to take over Ninjago was gone. Few people knew who he was and the Serpentine pretty much hate him for placing them under his control. At that point, he had nothing. He had took off his hood and looked around at the surrounding ancient Serpentine language that was written on the walls. His father was right. There was no way he could bring evil in all of Ninjago.

"Look at you, Over," his watch said, "You're sitting there like a lump on a log. You don't know what to do and you don't know where to go. You feel as though you're lost and hopeless. A lost little lamb in the need to look for his mother. His mother is the only person who can give him love, care and guidance. Until that little lamb grows up, he won't get anywhere without a sweet little talk from his mother. You never went through that path. You left your mother at the age of ten to rule with your father. You left her to care for your little brother. Now your little brother has nowhere else to go and nobody to turn to because you destroyed your own mother and for the past two years that brother of yours has been wandering the land just to get away from you. Where did your mother's remains go? They were placed in this watch and were turned evil because they were placed in your hands. I'm the closest thing to a mother you have now. You have nobody else but me."

"Would you just shut your trap?" Over yelled angrily, "I can't stand hearing your annoying voice anymore. You are not like my mother and you never will be, even if my mother's ashes are inside of you." Over sighed as he placed himself on his feet. He looked towards his watch. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Whenever somebody reminds me of my mother, I just go crazy. You know I hate that. At least you should."

"You've never apologized to me before. Why the sudden change?"

"I don't know. I really don't wanna know. I should really be concentrating on a new plan, but I can't think of anything. I suppose you have some good ideas."

"The mirror was the only thing that we thought could work, but like everything else, it backfired. I was hoping you could think up of a new plan."

"You think I'm the only one that has to think up of such good ideas? I come to you for guidance."

"Which is the exact same thing that you're mother would expect you to do."

"Would you stop talking about my mother for one moment and start thinking up of a plan?"

"Over, are you in here?" Skales asked.

"Yeah, I'm in here," Over said to Skales, "Where else would I be? What do you want?"

"I'm starting to become concerned about you. You haven't left the darkness of the temple for almost a month now. Whenever the maids come inside to serve your meals, they see you in the darkest corner of the temple. There must be something going on that shows that you won't shed your face inside the temple. We see your hood down, but we can't see your face."

"Maybe those maids of yours should start minding their own business."

"I asked them to see what your doing. My anger is still furious at the way you tried to mind control us on Halloween night, but there are times when I think of you as either a creepy stalker or a normal person. Let me ask you this one simple question. Are you trying to steal secrets from us?"

"Why would I wanna steal secrets from slitherbrains like you? I have no intention of getting into your personal business and you have no intentions of getting into mine. All I want is to be alone so I can think of a plan. It takes me a while for my thoughts to get situated. If you keep barging in here, I won't be able to think of anything. Now leave before I have to kick you out of here with my own foot."

"It seems you are not in the best of moods, Over. I will leave you, but I won't just walk away without giving you a warning. You're on thin ice with the Serpentine. One more incident like last time and we'll kick you out of here for good."

"If you don't get out of here right now, I'll make sure another incident like last time happens."

"I'm leaving. Don't worry about me." Skales closed the door of the temple, bringing the darkness back inside the empty ancient monument.

Over placed his hands around his eyes as he rubbed his temples. He looked at his watch. "Were you able to think up of a plan while I was talking to that slitherhead?"

"I haven't thought of anything yet, but why don't we take a nice little stroll into town?" the watch suggested, "It'll clear your head a little bit."

"How is taking a walk around Ninjago City suppose to help me?"

"You'll thank me after we get back."

"I guess I can trust you on this one, but if I can't think of anything, I'm blaming you for wasting my time."

"You won't regret it, Over. I can guarantee you that."

Leaving the temple, Over made his way into the city of Oraborous, careful not to bump into any passing Serpentine. They were still mad at him for what happened, so they haven't gained full trust of him yet. Some plan to never gain his trust again. Over has his ways to make it up to them and it all started with a walk in the city. A walk has its ways.

* * *

Lloyd and Cedrai were sitting in the living room. Dinner had just ended and Lloyd's great aunt Mabel was once again constantly chattering. Lloyd was forced by his mother to tell Mabel about the time he practically destroyed the living room while his parents were out. Once you say something to Mabel, she doesn't stop talking for a second. For the past ten minutes, both the boys were hearing the story about the time Mabel got mad at her parents and destroyed her entire room, covering it in ink and whatnot. They didn't understand the rest of anything else as they decided to drown her out.

"I had to spend the entire week in the house, hour after hour," Mabel said, "It took a while to clean the ink out of my floor and get the stains off my curtains. When I was a little girl, we couldn't afford a washer to clean the stains off. Back then, we had to use our bare hands. It was hard, but I managed. I was finally able to get the stains out and after a week, I didn't have to worry about it anymore. I hope that taught you a lesson about how you shouldn't make a mess of things. Your parents only left you alone so you could learn how to be responsible, but it seems your not ready for that commitment. I should know. My parents did the same thing to me once when I was your age."

"Boys, it's time for bed," Misako said.

"Finally, I'm exhausted," Lloyd said, "Come on, Cedrai."

"Oh, why don't I help you boys get ready for bed?" Mabel offered, "I know some great bedtime stories that you might like."

"No, thanks, aunt Mabel, we need to get some sleep. My parents said they would take us to the Thanksgiving parade tomorrow."

"Oh, the Thanksgiving parade. I used to love going to see that when I was young. Did you know that nowadays you could watch it on television? When I was a little girl, my family couldn't afford a television. We could afford a radio, but it was so hard to visualize a show in our minds. That's why we decided to just go and see the parade."

At that moment, Kai walked inside the house, holding a toolbox in his hand. "Hello, everyone. I'm finally home."

"Good to see you home, Kai," Misako said, "I haven't put dinner away yet. Would you like some?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Who are you?" Mabel asked.

"I'm Kai," Kai said, "I'm living here temporarily while my house is being rebuilt. Who may you be?"

"I'm Mabel, Misako`s aunt. What happened to your house?"

"I only left for an hour and the Serpentine set it on fire."

"Oh, I remember my house caught on fire and there were only few damages left to it. When I was a little girl-"

Lloyd and Cedrai quickly walked upstairs so they wouldn't be stuck having to listen to another one of Mabel`s stories. Little did they know that a new villain was coming shortly.

* * *

The streets of Ninjago City were dark and covered with leaves. The air was cold and the moon was so high, nobody could reach it. Not even the cow. Footsteps were heard on the hard cement road as a strange shadow appeared, walking slowly as ever. Over`s hands were in his pockets with his hood over his head. He wasn't planning to be seen by anybody out on the streets. He looked to see a lighted building that looked as though it were ready for a celebration to happen. When he heard the sound of tools, he saw that it wasn't a party. There were people inside building something.

"This seems pretty suspicious," Over said, "I wouldn't wanna stay out past nine just to build something. Wonder what their doing in there, anyway."

"Why don't you go inside and have a look around?" his watch said.

"Are you crazy? That place is full of bright lights. Who knows what'll happen to me if I go in there? I come from the darkness so I won't be seen in the light."

"The temple was filled with light on Halloween night. The boy commanded the mirror to make your hood fall from your head. Once it went down, the light shed everywhere. That's why those little brats could see your face. It looked as though it were broad daylight. What's the difference between that and you going inside that building right now?"

"I just have this weird feeling that something's gonna happen."

"Trust me. Going inside this building will be the most important thing that you do. Now stop standing around and get in there."

"Fine, but if something happens, it's your fault."

Over climbed up the brick wall and saw a vent that led to the inside. He unscrewed the bolts and took the covering of the vent off the wall, tossing it in the dumpster that was underneath him. Crawling inside the vent, he started to hear the sound of people talking. He was pretty sure that they were talking about upcoming events. The closer he got, the better he could here.

"Boy, I think this year's parade is gonna be the best one we've ever had," someone said.

"You're telling me," another person said, "I've never seen parade floats so advance before."

"I can't believe the mayor was able to afford all of this. Where does he keep all that extra money, anyway?"

"Beats me. I'm just glad that he keeps extra money for the people. It's just great to see that you've got a wonderful mayor in this city."

"I can agree with that."

The light was showing a lot and Over had forgotten that his hood was down. He was just waiting to see how much damage the light did to his face. He felt his cheeks. He didn't feel any wrinkles or marks. Nothing was there. His face was still smooth. Just smooth. He placed himself a few feet away from the entering vent that led to the inside of the building and looked down at his watch. "Looks like some sort of parade is tomorrow. What is tomorrow, anyway?"

"Thanksgiving day. It's the day where everyone feels thankful for the things they have or something like that. I never really understood what it was all about."

"That's one holiday I'll never care about. How was this suppose to help me think of a plan?"

"It seems as though you figured out my idea. I was hoping you would. I do have one idea that might be a pleasure for you. With tomorrow a national holiday, I want you to plan a surprise attack during the parade."

"What am I suppose to do?" He hesitated for a moment as a light bulb clicked on over his head. An idea came to mind. "I've got the perfect idea. Why didn't I think of it before?"

"Tell me what it is."

"I'll tell you once we get back to the city of Oraborous. Come on."

"You're the one that takes me everywhere you go. I don't have legs, you know."

Over climbed out of the vent and landed in the dumpster on the side of the building. Not worry about the stench that was consuming him, he jumped out of the pile of garbage and ran down the street. He almost got hit a few times, but he didn't care. He had an idea and there was no time to waste. He had an army to set up.

* * *

The streets of Ninjago City were crowded with civilians. The roads were empty and the sidewalks were filled. People were wearing tacky Thanksgiving sweaters. The floats were beginning to make their way through the streets of Ninjago Square. Walking right up were Lloyd, Cedrai and Nick, along with Lloyd's parents. With the parade beginning, everyone was sure nothing could go wrong.

"So, Cedrai, have you and Lloyd finished your Thanksgiving model?" Nick asked.

"Almost," Cedrai said, "We're still trying to put the finishing touches on it."

"Well, I hope it gets finished before dinner starts. Thanks for inviting my family and I over for Thanksgiving. It's nice of me to be surrounded by some guys instead of girls all the time."

"No problem," Lloyd said, "I figured the most thing to do was let you come over. Just one little thing to add, though. Don't make my great aunt Mabel start talking. Once she starts, she never quits. Just letting you know."

"He's telling the truth," Cedrai said, "Don't bring up a topic in front of her. She'll just keep rambling on and on and she'll never stop."

"Stop that, you two," Misako said, "Don't be putting that type of stuff into Nick`s head. Don't listen to those two, Nick. There just acting like silly little boys."

"Mom," Lloyd whined.

"Well, it's true."

"Let's just pretend that nobody said anything," Nick said.

"Hey, guys," Cedrai said, "Take a look at that float." Cedrai pointed to the float that held the gigantic paper mache turkey.

"What about it?" Lloyd asked, "It's just a gigantic turkey."

"Yeah, but look under the float." Cedrai pointed again, this time directing them to see feet moving the float.

"That's weird," Nick said, "Nobody moves parade floats on foot anymore."

"You're right," Lloyd said, "Nowadays people either drive them or they move automatically. Why does it feel so suspicious to me?"

"Maybe because that there is no ordinary parade float." Lloyd walked up to his father. "Dad, we need to figure out a way to stop the parade."

"What for?" Garmadon asked.

"That float right there is not what it seems. It's moving by foot."

"Well, maybe someone decided to make one the old fashion way."

"No, Dad, people don't make things the old fashion way anymore. Nowadays, things are made with machines. Especially with parade floats."

"Well, what do the feet look like to you."

"Let me take a closer look." Lloyd looked at the back of the parade float to see wavy decorations. They looked as those they have scaly snake skin on it. It hit Lloyd automatically. "Dad, the Serpentine are moving that float. We need to stop the parade now."

"What?"

It was too late, though. Once the Serpentine saw they were caught, they removed themselves from under the parade float and some even came out from inside the giant turkey. They started piling themselves in the streets, blocking the civilians from trying to escape. Coming from inside the turkey, a man with a hood over his head emerged on top of the giant turkey. He look at everyone, the darkness still blocking his face.

"Citizens of Ninjago," the man said, "I am your new ruler. Bow down before me."

"All hail, Emporer Over," the Serpentine shouted.

"Wait a second," Cedrai said, "It all makes since now. Don't bow down before him. He's the son of the Overlord."

"Looks like someone doesn't approve of my ruling ways," Over said, removing his hood as his face showed through the light of the sun, "Guards, seize them."

"Dad, what do we do?" Lloyd asked.

"We need to get out of here," Garmadon said, "Run!"

All five of them ran before any of the Serpentine could catch them. Hiding behind a building, the Serpentine didn't see them and ran straight past. Garmadon placed his eyes on everyone. "Alright, I understand we're in a bit of a situation right now, but we all deserve an explanation from a certain little boy."

They all looked at Cedrai, who's cheeks turned a bright pink color. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"You seem to be the only one that knows anything about it. We all deserve to hear what you have to say, Cedrai. Tell us what's going on."

Cedrai sighed and placed his eyes straight on Garmadon. "When I first met you guys, I kind of told you some lies. I didn't lose my parents to some natural disaster. I was forced to leave my home and be on the run."

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"Over is the reason why. I'm not who you think I am. Over... is my brother. The Overlord... is my father."

Everyone gasped. A surprising attack had hit them all. Evil was really on its way.

* * *

 **THIS IS GOOD. PART TWO IS COMING SOON.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. The Thanksgiving Day Mission: Part Two

STORY 3 PART 2

THE THANKSGIVING DAY MISSION

Previously on The Adventures of Lloyd Garmadon:

Thanksgiving day is arriving in Ninjago City. Plenty of friends and families are coming to visit one another. All is well until Over decides to figure out a way to take over Ninjago on this thankful day. During the parade, Lloyd sees something that doesn't look normal and saw that Serpentine were controlling one of the floats. Cedrai had suddenly blurted out to everyone that Over should not be trusted because he is the son of the Overlord. Finding a place for them to hide, Cedrai told everyone that Over was his older brother, which meant that the Overlord was his father. Hard to imagine that coming from a sweet, intelligent little boy.

The Garmadons, Nick and Cedrai have not yet moved from their hiding area from the dark alley. All of them were continuing to look at Cedrai. The words just came out of his mouth and started blowing in the wind. He looked at everyone around him. Tears started showing in his eyes as he looked as though he was about to cry. He figured they didn't take the news well. At that moment, Garmadon walked up to him and sat down. He wasn't gonna handle the silence from Cedrai`s lips any longer. He placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Cedrai, a secret like that should not be kept," Garmadon said, "Something like that should always be said to someone. Why would you lie about it?"

"I didn't think you guys would understand," Cedrai said, "I thought that if I told you, then you guys would shun me away. I didn't think my secrets would get me anywhere, so I decided to not say a word about it. I just wanted to find a place to go. Maybe find a place to live. It seems like none of that will ever come true, though. Over ran away when I was only a few months old. My mother said she left my father, but that's all she ever said about him. A few weeks after I turned eight, my mother told me everything. About Over. About my father. About how I'm the youngest son of darkness. Just a few months after she told me all that, Over came. My mother did all she could to fight him off, but he was just too strong. Suddenly, some kind of power came out of me and knocked Over down pretty hard. I thought I made him go unconscious, but he shot back up and finished off my mother. There was no way she could defeat him. I knew I should've done something else, but it was too late. My mother was gone and it was all my fault. I did nothing to help her. Before Over could come back and take me, I packed up my things and ran away. I've been on the run ever since. After everything that happened, I learned the biggest lesson of all. Never trust the darkness. I'm not really sure why my life is the way it is, but there are times when I know it's going to get worse. Now that you guys know my secret, I'm now going to have to leave."

"No, Cedrai, you don't have to leave," Misako said, "We told you that you can stay with us for however long you want. We'll do whatever it takes to protect you. We promise."

"You say that, but it won't help matters. I'm only doing it to help you. To keep you all protected."

"If you even think about running away, we'll always go back to find you," Garmadon said, "Like Misako said, we'll protect you. We promise. We're the Garmadons. We help protect the people."

"I wouldn't say that about all Garmadons," Nick said, making Lloyd give him an angry smirk.

"My Dad's right, Cedrai," Lloyd said, "We're the Garmadons. We never back down in a fight and we never give up. We keep going no matter how long it takes. We want you to stick with us. You may be the youngest son of the Overlord, but you don't have to follow in his footsteps."

"Why do you think I'm on the run?" Cedrai said, "I don't wanna be in the hands of my father. Face it, guys. There's nothing you can do. Only the ninja of light can defeat the Overlord, and apparently he hasn't completed his training yet. If I were any of you, I'd find a place to hide for good. The beginning of the realm of darkness starts today."

"Where are you going, Cedrai?" Misako asked.

"Wherever the wind takes me. Don't try to find me. I'm not coming back."

"Cedrai, wait!" Lloyd shouted. It was too late. Cedrai had already made his way out of the ally, disappearing into the city. Lloyd sank to the ground. "Why is it that when I make a friend that appears out of nowhere, they always have to turn to the dark side?"

"We'll find Cedrai later," Garmadon said, "Right now, we need to head home and call for backup."

Jumping inside the family vehicle, the Garmadons and Nick started making their way to headquarters. It was only a hop, skip and a jump away, but with a little speed driving, they were able to take an underground shortcut. Lloyd looked out the backseat window, wondering where Cedrai was at this point in time. He couldn't believe it. Just when he thought that Cedrai could only use a little help, all he did was say nothing. Not a word. His thoughts were interrupted after Nick made a loud gasp.

"Lloyd, why am I on this mission with you?" Nick asked, panicking, "Your parents don't know that I know that you're a ninja. Stop the car. I need to get out."

"It's okay, Nick," Misako said, "We already know."

"We'd figured Lloyd would have to tell you sooner or later," Garmadon said, "Don't worry. We've got a little something for you once we get to headquarters."

"Please tell me that my mother isn't gonna ground me," Nick said.

They drove on, seeing as though it felt like only minutes after they finally reached their destination. When they got out of the car, the entire place was filled with machinery. Nothing else. Inside it were weapons upon weapons, vehicles upon vehicles, technology upon technology. Nick was amazed by everything and started making his way to the computer. Lloyd just stood there, his mouth agape, looking at everything around him. Why didn't his parents tell him about all of this a long time ago? If only he knew about this before.

"Lloyd, come over here," Garmadon said, "We need to call the ninja."

Lloyd made his way over to the large computer screen. This was all becoming mysterious to him. "Why didn't you show me this sooner? This is the greatest thing ever. It's big enough to play video games on."

"This is no time to play mindless video games, Lloyd. We have more important things on our hands. This computer will be used to call up the ninja. Hopefully we won't need you both to come along."

"Aw, come on," Lloyd said, "You never let me do any of the big battles."

"I'm not planning to fight," Nick said, "If anything, I'll just stay behind. I'll be okay."

"This battle is too dangerous," Garmadon said, "We don't know anything about Over or what he's capable of. It's best if you stay behind, Lloyd. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"Ninja," Misako said through the computer, "Come in, ninja. Can you read me? Is anyone there? We need help." Misako groaned. "They're not answering."

"Here, let me try." Garmadon spoke through the computer. "Ninja. Come in, ninja. If you can hear me, please respond." Garmadon was silent for a moment before turning his back on the speaker. "They can't hear us. The computer must be off. Looks like the ninja won't be able to help us with this situation."

"I guess that only means one thing," Lloyd said.

"Alright, you can help us in battle, Lloyd," Misako said.

"Just promise us that you won't wander off from your mother and I," Garmadon said.

"I'll try my best," Lloyd said.

"What about me?" Nick asked, "I don't know spinjitzu. I can't fight. I've never even taken martial art lessons."

"We already have a position for you," Garmadon said, "In case we need you for something, you'll be staying here to remain in contact with us."

"What should I be prepared for?"

"If we run out of weapons or our machinery stops, you will be the one to come and help replace it. You won't come unarmed, though. We have something in store for you."

Pulling a lever on the wall, Garmadon revealed a giant piece of protective armor to Nick. It was red with symbols of peace and freedom. It was made with strong iron and unbreakable metal. Nick ran up to the suit. It was something that he never saw before.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Nick said.

"This here is samurai junior," Garmadon said, "It may look like a replica of the original samurai X suit, but this here is made with hardcore steel and painted to look like iron. This suit is also child proof, which means even a intelligent five year old can be protected inside it."

"You can't be serious," Misako said, "I understand that a boy Nick`s age can be protected in that, but a five year old? Use your examples wisely, Garmadon."

"I'm just saying the same things that Nya told me. She was the one that created this thing."

"She was the one that created this entire lair."

"None of that matters," Nick said, "What matters is that I'm finally going to be a hero. I have the suit now. I just need my own title. From now on I shall be know as the Red Junior Samurai. I shall never again be known as a regular person that does the same things every single day of his life. From now on, I shall be known as a hero. I will live everyday with fighting crimes. I will stop bank robbers, kidnappers and people that try to place Ninjago in the midst of harm. I shall finally defend myself against school bullies as I learn the wonderful fighting techniques from inside my robotic suit. It will also give me the chance to become the wonderful master mind that I have always dreamed of becoming. As known as the Red Junior Samurai, I will finally be able to fulfill my full potential."

"I suppose you guys finally understand how I feel around this guy," Lloyd said.

"That doesn't matter," Garmadon said, "Let's start preparing for battle."

The Garmadons piled up on weapons and battle machines. Nick placed himself around the computer, typing in the video of the battle that was taking place in Ninjago. "Looks like the Serpentine are beginning their raid. You guys better start heading to the city."

"That's just what we're about to do," Garmadon said.

"Nick, I'm only giving you one warning," Misako said, "Do not leave the lair. If you do, I won't be happy. Oh, and I won't be afraid to tell your mother that you disobeyed me."

"I'll be sure to not move from this chair unless told to, Mrs. Garmadon," Nick said.

"Have fun being in here all by yourself," Lloyd said.

"I'll be on the battlefield one of these days, Lloyd. You'll see."

A hole was created as the sun shined inside the lair. The Garmadons hopped inside the ultrasonic radar as it turned into a three seated jet. The flew out of the lair and spread its wings through the air. Although it was a jet and it wasn't built with wings, it could still fly. The sun was shining brightly as the wind was softly blowing. As they made their way into the midst of Ninjago City, the Garmadons saw the Serpentine breaking and entering into stores and buildings. The landed the jet on the ground as it turned back into a street driving vehicle. The Garmadons drove to where Over was. He was still inside the same parade float to where he began his diabolical schemes at. His face had a smile upon it, seeing how much he enjoyed the screaming. It was music to his ears.

"Keep breaking into all the stores and all the buildings," Over shouted, "Take as much stuff as you want. Steal things from people if you want. Get whatever you can get. You wanna take over Ninjago, you're gonna have to take the things that dwell in it. Don't worry about the creatures you call the surface dwellers. I'll take care of them myself."

"Think again, Over," Garmadon shouted, taking a microphone out, "You may be able to take over the objects that belong to others, but you will never take over the people. We have ways of stopping villains like you."

"Think again, human. I'm the son of the Overlord. The future ruler of darkness. If my path is to be evil, I'll become evil and there's nothing any of you can do about it. I'm just trying to make my father proud. I know who you are. You're Garmadon, eldest son of the first spinjitzu master. The one and only enemy of my father, even though he has a lot of enemies. Where's your little brother Wu? Has he moved to the other side of Ninjago or something?"

"Wherever my brother may be is none of your concern. Even if he were here, he would find millions of ways to defeat you. He may be younger than me, but he is wise."

"Well, if you don't want Ninjago in my grasp, then I want something from you. I won't stop the Serpentine from going on their raid until you give it to me."

Garmadon looked at his wife and son and after a long moment of silence, he sighed and looked Over straight in the eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want only one thing. There's a reason I was sent here from the underworld. Not only does my father want me to become ruler of all darkness, but he wants my brother to help me in my ruling. There is only one way he can, though. He must learn the ways of evil. I want Cedrai in my grasp."

This made Lloyd gasp in horror. He grabbed the microphone out of Garmadon`s hand. "There is no way that Cedrai would ever turn to the evil side. You might as well find something else because my friend will never be turned over to you."

Garmadon took back the microphone. "My son is right. We would never let Cedrai fall into the hands of the wrong people. Even if we were cruel and wanted to give him to you, there's no way we can do that because your brother isn't with us."

"What are you talking about?" Over asked.

"He ran off after he told us everything that you did to hurt him," Garmadon said, "You left him alone along with your mother. You went to learn the ways of darkness by your father. You went and destroyed your mother as your only brother did everything he could to stop you. You wanted your brother, but your mother wouldn't give him to you. I can see why she didn't. Your nothing but a cruel, heartless soul who cares nothing more than to make tears fall from the people's eyes. I'm sure you shed tears when you destroyed your own mother."

Over lost it and threw a blast of darkness at a building, catching it on fire and creating a gaping hole in it. His eyes were filled with terrifying anger and his teeth were snapped tightly together. "I've had enough of your games. I'm tired of hearing you talk. I want my brother back now."

"We don't have him. He ran off somewhere."

"Then you've given me no choice. I'll give you on the count of three. If you don't hand over my brother by then, I'll release the one thing you wished I never brought upon the people of Ninjago."

"Prepare yourselves, everyone," Garmadon told his family, "He's gonna fight us no matter what."

"Can we use the missiles, Dad?" Lloyd asked.

"Not yet. Wait for action."

"I'm counting to three," Over yelled, jumping off the giant paper mache turkey, "One!"

"Dad, he's counting," Lloyd said.

"Wait for it," Garmadon said.

"Two," Over said.

"I'm starting to prepare the weapons," Misako said.

"Almost there," Garmadon.

"Three!" Over shouted. Soon the paper mache turkey became alive and started walking around Ninjago, smashing into cars and kicking through buildings.

"Now!" Garmadon shouted.

Misako shot out the weapons as it headed straight for the giant turkey. Seeing how smart it really was, the bird moved out of the way as the weapons made their way through a building instead. Garmadon became surprised and worried.

"This bird is smarter than I thought," Garmadon said, "We need to fire again."

"We're low on weapons, Garmadon," Misako said, "We can't fight from the inside anymore."

"Then we'll just need to fight from the outside."

The window of the ultrasonic radar opened with Garmadon hoping out of the vehicle. Lloyd hopped out after his father, but Misako ran after him. "Wait, Lloyd. Don't go anywhere without me. I don't suppose you know, but turkeys can be very sensitive. They're a little like other birds and they run away from danger. If you need help stopping a turkey, just ask me."

"How do you know so much about turkeys?" Lloyd asked, "I thought you only knew how to cook one."

"I know more about them than you think. Let's go."

Lloyd followed his mother as she started climbing the turkey. Having no choice but to follow, Lloyd held his sword tightly in his hand and climbed up. Before he knew it, the young green ninja was standing right next to his mother on the shoulder of a gigantic turkey. Garmadon was standing on the other shoulder, looking out around the city. What were they doing on a gigantic turkey anyway? There was no reason to be on one if he wasn't sure why.

"What are we even doing on this thing?" Lloyd asked.

"Your father has a plan, but we need to wait for his signal," Misako said.

Garmadon made his way off the turkey`s shoulder and made his way towards the top of its head. That giant bird had no idea what Garmadon was doing. He was just smashing things and kicking down buildings as people were trying to run away from it. Garmadon was checking the top of the bird's large head and seeing nothing he made his way to the other shoulder to where Lloyd and Misako were.

"I suppose you both are wondering what I'm looking for," Garmadon said.

"I've been wondering that the entire time," Misako said.

"Out of every gigantic evil creature that has ever been created, it always has a weak spot. This turkey was made out of the hands of darkness, so it must have one. Mostly a weak spot is usually located on top of the creatures head, but not on this one."

"What do we do?" Lloyd asked.

"We all need to split up and find that spot," Garmadon said.

"Be careful, Lloyd," Misako said, "If you do end up falling, I'll catch you."

"As will I," Garmadon said.

"That right there is why you guys are such good parents," Lloyd said.

"Let's move out," Garmadon said.

Lloyd climbed out the turkey`s wing careful not to slip off. Looking around, he couldn't seem to find a weak spot so he tried to find it on the other wing. It felt weird having to climb around a giant turkey. He was wondering how he could find the weak spot. He went back to thinking of how they found out the Great Devourer`s weak spot. If it was green, then the spot was also green. So Lloyd had to find the same color of the weak spot that was the same color as the turkey. Since the turkey was brown, then so would the spot, only a little darker. He went around and saw something glowing around the turkey`s feathered tail. He climbed his way over to discover a glowing dot right above the tail. This had to be the weak spot.

"Mom, Dad, I found it!" Lloyd shouted, "I found the weak spot!"

"You did?" Misako asked.

"Where?" Garmadon asked.

Suddenly, the turkey saw that Lloyd was on its tail and decided to shake as hard as it could until it finally made Lloyd slip his hand from its tail and start to fall.

"Lloyd!" Misako shouted, jumping off the turkey.

"Hold on!" Garmadon shouted, "We're coming!"

Lloyd was falling and screaming as he saw a smashed up parade float and landed right through the clay made drum. He landed on his right side. Standing back up, he got out of it and landed in his mother's arms.

"Well, that was convenient," Lloyd said.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Misako asked.

"I think so." It wasn't true a moment later as he moved his right arm. "Ow. My arm."

"Let me take a look," Garmadon said as he carefully placed Lloyd's arm into his hands. He rolled up the sleeve and saw that his wrist was bruised up. "It looks as though you sprained your wrist. It'll heal, but we just need it to be patched up properly."

"Can I still fight?" Lloyd asked.

"No way, Lloyd. No more fighting for you. I can't risk seeing you get hurt again."

"You guys need me. I'm the one that knows where the weak spot is. It's above the tail but right behind the tail feathers."

"That's all we needed to know."

"You guys need my help. This is a fight that a family has to work together to defeat."

"You can't fight anymore, Lloyd," Misako said, "This battle is just too dangerous for you."

"Then we need someone else," Garmadon said.

"Garmadon, we can't find anyone else. The ninja won't respond and we can't get to the ultrasonic radar in time to contact Nick. Our son is hurt and we're out of weaponry. There's nothing else we can do."

"Haven't you heard of the phrase `ninja never quit,` Mom?" Lloyd asked.

"He's right, Misako," Garmadon said, "We may not have any weapons or anymore help, but we can try to find someone that can."

"That someone is already here," said a voice from up in the sky, landing on the ground. It was Nick inside samurai junior. "Did anyone miss me?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually missed you, Nick," Lloyd said.

"I'm just glad he came," Misako said, "You came here just in time."

"Do you think that you can hold that turkey off so we can keep it in one place?" Garmadon asked.

"I'll try my best, but I will say that is one big bird," Nick said, "Good thing I was able to read the manual in just ten minutes."

Over made his way to where the giant turkey was. He saw that a samurai was starting to mess around with it. He couldn't let that happen. Taking out one of his smoke bombs, he threw it right at a car, but it missed the turkey halfway. "Dang it!"

"I told you that it was a bad idea to create a giant turkey," his watch said, "Especially on a day where people eat turkey."

"The bird isn't the problem. Unfortunately when you want the creature to become stronger than ever, it creates a weak spot. Now that stupid piece of technology junk is gonna analyze that spot and destroy my creation."

"Well, I think you should do something about it. You created it, so you figure out a way to keep it standing."

A lightbulb shown upon Over`s head as he gasped. "I've got a plan. We need to assemble the Serpentine."

Back at the battle, Nick was doing all he could to keep the turkey standing still. Usually hypnosis works for a chicken when people want them to do something. While that was going on, Garmadon was tying the turkey`s feet to some very strong steel poles. Misako was tying its wings to poles as well while Lloyd was on her back. It wasn't very comfortable to hold on since his arm was starting to hurt pretty bad.

"This is just way too uncomfortable because of the pain in my arm," Lloyd said, "How does it not feel uncomfortable to you?"

"I've had to place you on my back millions of times while I was journeying with your father," Misako said, "You could say that I'd much rather you be on my back than anywhere else."

"I've got its legs tied up," Garmadon said.

"I just finished the wings." Misako jumped down from the giant bird. "Now all we need to do is make sure he stays in this exact spot."

"Nick, I think we're good to go," Garmadon called out, "Come down here to us."

"Gotcha," Nick said, landing on the ground as the turkey started squirming around. Nick started laughing. "Take a look at that. He might be a turkey, but it looks like he's doing the chicken dance."

"I've gotta agree with you there," Lloyd said, laughing.

"Now all we need to do is slam it in the weak spot," Garmadon said.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary," Over said from behind them, "You see, I got a group of minions that might be able to stop you from doing anything harmful to my pet bird." Just as he said that, the Serpentine came out from behind a broken parade float, armed with swords and spears. "I made sure to trick these guys into becoming my allies. If they wanna take over Ninjago, they gotta work for me. If their gonna work with me, then their gonna work like my slaves."

"Do they even know about this?" Garmadon asked.

"Of course they do, but they don't mind. I placed them all under mind control. Including the generals. Soon I'll be able to place them all under my control. I'll become their new king. My first plan is to make sure they fear this big old bird right over there. That bird's the reason they're placed under my control and if anything happens to it, who else will I be able to boss around? Perhaps if I had my brother, I might think about sparing you all."

"We don't have your brother. How many times do we have to tell you that?"

"Stop telling me lies. That's all I'm hearing from you. What else to I have to do in order to get what I want?"

"Hey, Over, take a look up here," a voice shouted out. Everyone looked up on the giant turkey`s head and saw the one person they thought to never see again, but they were still happy to see him.

"Cedrai!" everyone cheered.

"Cedrai!" Over shouted, "I figured you would show up eventually."

"I only came to destroy your master plan." Cedrai jumped off the top of the turkey`s head and jumped on top of its weak spot. The turkey gobbled loudly and blew up into a powder of black dust. This made the entire city cheer, including the Garmadons and Nick. Over was furious as he stared down at his little brother. Cedrai only looked up at him. "Sorry, Over, but you'll never succeed. As long as I'm on the right side, good will always win."

"You may have ruined my master plan this time, but I won't let you win next time," Over said, "I'm still lucky to have my army of Serpentine with me."

"Retreat, Serpentine," Skales shouted, "We must escape from this mind controlling freak."

"Not so fast!" Over exclaimed angrily, "You're not going anywhere."

"Oh, yes, we are. Grab him, boys."

Soon the other three generals grabbed Over by the arms. He started shouting at the top of his lungs. "Hey, let go of me! Get you slimy scaly hands off my arms! You'll rue the day that you tried to place me under arrest. I'll make sure you all with have terrible lives and there will be debts to pay. I'll put you all back underground. You're all doomed! Doomed for eternity! Doomed for eternity!"

"I must say that Over is one crazy man," Garmadon said.

"That's the truth," Cedrai said.

"Cedrai," Lloyd said, running up and slapping Cedrai joyfully on the back with his good arm, "Glad to see you back. Where did you go? I thought you left for good."

"I thought that myself, but then I remembered our Thanksgiving centerpiece model. I finally got it finished. It's still in my room and its ready to be shown. Let's all go home."

Misako gasped. "I forgot about dinner. We need to get home."

Shrinking the samurai junior suit and placing everyone inside the ultrasonic radar, the Garmadons, Nick and Cedrai drove back to the Garmadons home. They left out of the vehicle and went over to the door and were surprised to see that Mabel answered it. "Hello, everyone. It's so great to see you all home safe and sound. Looks like the Thanksgiving parade was a lot longer than I imagined. I suppose that nowadays a lot of things take up people's time. Oh, I should tell you all that the guest have arrived and I was starting to worry that you wouldn't get home in time so I finished making dinner for everyone. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, aunt Mabel, you didn't have to finish dinner all on your own," Misako said.

"Oh, I didn't do it all by myself, Mimi. I actually had some help from a few kind young men who were sweet enough to give this dear old woman a hand."

"Looks like the ninja were here the whole time," Garmadon said.

"You shouldn't be outside for so long," Mabel said, "Come on in before you all catch a cold. It's starting to become below freezing out here." Mabel made her way back inside.

"Well, let's go inside and start getting ready for dinner," Misako said, "Come on, Lloyd. Let's go patch up your wrist."

After getting settled and getting bandaged up and getting dress, dinner was finally ready as everyone took their seats around a large table. Coming out of the kitchen was Misako as she brought in the turkey and set it down on the table. Lloyd and Cedrai came into the dining room with their centerpiece model and placed it at the center of the table.

"Oh, what a beautiful model, Lloyd," Mabel said, "I've never seen anything like it."

"I didn't make it myself, aunt Mabel," Lloyd said, "Cedrai should take the credit. He was the one to come up with the idea."

"It's very lovely either way. I don't know how anyone could stand to not be surround by such great things. I must say that today is all about family."

Garmadon tapped on his glass of water. "I would like to make a toast. We celebrate this day in honor of hope and the greatness of this world. The greatest thing anyone can be thankful for is to have such a wonderful family and so many great friends. May our days grow longer as we grow stronger. Here, here."

"Here, here," everyone cheered as they tapped their glasses all around.

Another Thanksgiving has come and gone. For the ninja, it will always be happy and filled with family.

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

* * *

 **AWWW! THE ENDING WAS SO SWEET. THE BEGINNING OF THIS PART WAS SAD BECAUSE EVERYBODY THOUGHT THAT CEDRAI WAS ACTUALLY LEAVING. IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN. OR WILL IT?**

 **I'VE DECIDED TO START WRITING THIS STORY OVER THE WEEKEND SINCE I HAVE MORE TIME. I'LL BE HONEST. THERE'S THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT. I REALLY HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU THAT WAY. THREE WEEKENDS LEFT.**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL I'VE GOTTA SAY. OH, I TOOK THE PSAT WEDNESDAY. I HOPE I DID PRAY FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS PART OF THE STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. The Snow Has Fallen

STORY 4

THE SNOW HAS FALLEN

The first few days of December have been cold and shivering to think about. The last two weeks of November had been the calling of winter. It was either forty degrees or below during that time. It was never a coincidence for snow to start towards the end of November in Ninjago, but this year it started at the beginning of December. It was the first Friday of the month. The night before became so cold that snow decided to sneak its way into Ninjago City. The whiteness showed so much and covered the entire city. The Garmadons home was extremely covered with the thick white frost. Luckily the heater was on and the inside of the house was nice and warm. Everyone was asleep. Even Garmadon was still sleeping and it was almost seven in the morning. The sun didn't shine through the window like it usually did. The snow was so bright that it lit up Garmadon and Misako`s entire room. This made Garmadon open up his eyes and look at the alarm clock. He shot up in bed.

"Misako, get up," Garmadon said.

"What?" Misako asked, opening her eyes, "What's going on?"

"It's seven in the morning. I'm late for work, Lloyd and Cedrai are late for school and-"

"Garmadon, you cancelled your classes and school is closed today." Misako sat up in bed, grabbing her glasses off her nightstand.

"Now why in the world would I cancel classes and the city close up all schools today?"

"It started snowing last night." Misako grabbed her bathrobe and started putting it on. "It looks like the snow is still falling."

Garmadon looked to see that it was snowing and more continued to fall. It was falling all over the place, whiteness erasing the green of the grass. Sighing, Garmadon walked up to his side of the bed and grabbed his bathrobe. He opened the door to walk out of the room. "I'm going to wake the boys up. I suppose you could say that once the snow falls, the children are ready to play."

"You just made that up."

"Well, it's my new saying for the wintertime. I'll go and get my gong."

While Garmadon left out of his bedroom, Lloyd was still sleeping inside his bed, wrapped up tightly in his blanket. The snow was still falling and the cold was seeping in through the window, even though it was closed. Tired of the cold air blowing on his face, Lloyd opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He stopped rubbing his eyes and looked over at the window, seeing frost covering the glass. He grew suspicious and walked over to see snow falling on the ground. His excitement took the best out of him as he opened the door to his room, seeing his father standing in front of him with the gong in his hand. Lloyd screamed when he saw him.

"What?" Garmadon asked, "You're already awake?"

"Cold air seeped through the window and I woke up," Lloyd said, "Then I saw snow falling outside."

"I only have two rules about this day. Dress warm and eat breakfast. Since you're already up, why don't you go and wake up Cedrai?"

"Gotcha, Dad."

Lloyd ran down the hall in search of the spare room where Cedrai was in. He knocked on the door, but nobody answered. He decided there was only one thing to do. It was best to barg in and figure out what was going on. When Lloyd walked in, he saw Cedrai still in bed, not moving a muscle. Thinking it would be funny, Lloyd ran up and jumped on top of his friend. Cedrai woke up with a scream and looked directly at Lloyd, not happy to see what was going on.

"Lloyd, what are you doing?" Cedrai asked.

"Waking you up," Lloyd said, "Come on. It's the first snow day of the year."

"No thanks. I'm gonna sit snow days out this year."

"What are you talking about? Nobody stays inside on a snow day. There the only weather days where people have no choice but to close school."

"Lloyd, I've been on the run for two years. Do you think that I've been in a nice, warm comfortable house whenever it started snowing in the winter? No way. I hid out in a log cabin with nothing but a fireplace and a blanket to keep me warm. I will say that it didn't keep me warm all that much. I'd also like to point out that snow days aren't my thing so from now on, all winter weather days are out."

"Come on, Cedrai, things have changed. You've gotta stop thinking about the past and start living up to the future. You no longer have to worry about anything. You're living with a family full of ninjas."

"If you haven't noticed before Lloyd, there is something to worry about. My brother is still out there and I know good and well that he's planning something to take over Ninjago. It's time to stay out of his way. He's only picking on you guys because I decided to join up with you. Sorry, Lloyd."

"Fine. Have it your way. I'll find some other friends to spend this valuable day out of school with."

Cedrai placed the covers back over his head. He wasn't getting up anytime soon. Lloyd decided to leave, seeing that Cedrai was acting like a little kid. Lloyd knew that he was right. Cedrai was living with a group of heroes that were willing to protect him at all cost. He would do anything to help him. Unfortunately, now was not the right time. He closed Cedrai`s door and walked downstairs to the kitchen. The day had to start sooner or later.

* * *

The sea of sands was only covered in an inch of snow. It was still below freezing all around the place. The city of Oraborous was covered in frost, but there were fires being made everywhere around the city. As reptiles, snakes are cold blooded, which means that they don't last very well around freezing weather. They did all that they could to keep themselves warm. Most of everyone was around the slither court. Some had walked inside and started preparing for trial. After three and a half months of hypnotizing and being forced to do one man's bidding, also seeing that they had been tricked, the Serpentine decided that it was time to do something about Over. Weather it was placing him to rot in jail or send him to one of the underground tombs, they would figure something out.

As the Serpentine were making their way inside the courtroom, the three generals from the Constrictai, Venomari and Fangpyre entered and sat down at the large table that was placed in front of the stand. The remaining snakes had just entered the courtroom and as everyone sat, a fellow Serpentine that worked as a patrolman for the court started giving out the beginning procedure.

"All rise for the honorable Skales, general of the Hypnobrai army and future leader of the Serpentine," the snake said.

Skales entered the courtroom wearing a fancy silk scarf around his neck and sat on the stand. He took out a flute and blew into it to make sure he had everyone's attention. He placed it back on the smooth desktop and stared straight at the door. "Send in the prisoner!" Two snakes came in with Over as they had chains placed around his arms and legs. He made no eye contact with anyone in the room. The snake on the left side of him removed his hood from his head. The snake on the right side of him placed him in a chair as Skales began to speak once again. "Over, as of now, a trial has been made for you. Today will be the day to see what your punishment may be. Whatever it may be, I don't want to hear any back talk about it. Do we have an understanding?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Over said, "Just give me my punishment so I can get away from all of you."

"Oh, it looks like you don't wanna be anywhere near us. That's fine by me. As future leader of the Serpentine, I decide how long a trial will last. If I want it to go on with breaks and times for breakfast, lunch and dinner, I will do so. Think of it as a gift from me. Unfortunately, winter has arrived, so I've decided for the trial to last for only an hour or two so everybody can go home and warm up." Skales walked off the stand and slithered his way over to the three generals. "For starters of this trial, I have allowed the generals to explain a play by play of the things that you have done for the past three and a half months. They will each have ten minutes or less to speak and to ask the prisoner questions. Ask as many questions as you like. We're in no rush. First to speak is the Constrictai general."

The general of the Constrictai army stood up. "In the beginning of all this, Over had came to us when we were all homeless. The day before, Over had came to us stating that he had something that he wanted to show us. In my opinion, I thought that he was nothing but a man with stupid mysteries in his mind, but that is not the matter. The next day, you gathered all the Serpentine and brought us to a new and remodeled city of Oraborous. I was happy to see that the ancient city of the Serpentine was fixed, but I still had suspicions of you gazing through my mind. You may have rebuilt our city all in one night, but there is still something odd about you. I have a few questions for you. Did you have reasons for rebuilding the city of Oraborous?"

"Yeah, I did," Over said, " Why do you wanna know?"

"Can you give me one reason why you did it?"

"What reasons? I don't have any reasons. I just did it to make you slitherbrains happy. A happy tribe is a happy ally."

"I see. One last question. Did you want to befriend the Serpentine?"

"It seemed like a pretty good idea. I just thought you guys would be easy to fool." Snakes gasped at the remark.

The Constrictai general returned to his seat. "No more questions."

"Moving on to the Venomari general," Skales said.

The Venomari general stood up from his seat. "After you had rebuilt our city, I myself had noticed some suspicions of you. You spent more time in our temple than in the outside world. We weren't sure what you were doing until you mind controlled a bunch of children, turned a little girl into a witch and hypnotized us to make us do your dirty bidding. In my opinion, I wasn't willing to forgive you for any of the stuff that happened, but before the Thanksgiving incident, I was planning to let that all go. Or so I thought. Now it's time for me to ask you questions, prisoner. What were you doing in the temple most of the time?"

"Plotting my evil plans," Over said, "Is that a crime?"

"What were you using to plot your evil schemes?"

"What does it matter to you? That right there is my own personal business."

"Was it a certain object that you were using?"

"I'm not gonna tell you what it was. I just want this stupid trial to be over so I can get away from you all."

"You had a certain object. We all know you did. What were you using it for?"

"I'll tell you one thing I was using it for. I was gonna get rid of the ninja." Once again, the snakes gasped at his remark.

The Venomari general sat back down. "No more questions."

"Last, but not least, the Fangpyre generals," Skales said.

The Fangpyre generals stood up. "We do not have-much to say,-but we will describe the scene-at the Thanksgiving catastrophe. We were just raiding the city-of all its goods-as we were told to do. Towards the end of the battle,-Over said that we were nothing-but suckers to believe that he-would ever want to become allies with us. So we arrested him-and it brought us-to this trial. Now it is time-for us to ask the questions. Was there a reason-why you tricked us?"

"It was funny, but I really needed some minions to help me out with my evil plans."

"Did you actually attempt-to trick us?"

"Of course I did. I figured you guys were so gullible and stupid that I thought it would be so easy to fool you. It worked, by the way."

"Who do you-think you are?"

"You wanna know who I am? I'll tell you who I am. I'm the son of the Overlord."

A long gasp filled the entire courtroom. The Fangpyre generals sat back down, stunned at what they heard. "No more questions."

"Well, it seems that we don't need to know your side of the story because I think I know more about you than I thought," Skales said, "How could you do this to us? You've done so many things and said so many lies. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you from day one."

"Well, you already became my ally, so you've got no choice but to stick with me until you tell me what my punishment is," Over said.

"Very well, but first let me have a word with everyone in the courtroom." Skales starts to slither around. "Citizens of the city of Oraborous. I, Skales, your future leader, would like to make a very small speech about today's trial. What we have is a very horrible enemy that we've hated for hundreds of years. Not only does he have a link to the king of darkness, but he is the son of the dark ruler. I've decided to make a proclamation that contains allies. We shall make peace with the humans, but we will never agree to become allies. The humans will not be allowed to enter the city of Oraborous, the Serpentine tombs, or the territories that we claim. There will be guards to make sure that happens. Which brings me to a new proclamation. We shall never make peace or become allies with anyone that is part of the dark side. They shall never come within ten feet of us. If they do, use violence if you must. Let us bring an end to this trial. Members of the jury, have you reached a verdict?"

A snake from the jury stood up. "We have, Your Excellency. We've decided that the prisoner shall be guilty of all charges."

"Generals, have you decided on a punishment?" Skales asked.

The three generals stood as the Venomari general spoke. "We have decided on a punishment, Your Excellency. The prisoner will be sentence to exile from the city of Oraborous."

"Then it is settled," Skales said, "Over, you have been founded guilty by the jury and the generals have decided to exile you from the city of Oraborous. You will no longer be allowed in our presence and you shall wander around Ninjago for the rest of your life. Do you have anything to say before you leave?" Over did nothing but place his hood over his head. Not one word escaped from his mouth. Skales decided to keep the silence no longer. "Very well. Lead the prisoner away from the city. Court adjourn."

Two snakes grabbed a hold of Over and led him out of the courtroom. At least now everybody would be happy. Skales got what he wanted. Over got what he wanted. The Serpentine got what they wanted. Everybody got what they wanted.

* * *

Lloyd was already up and about when he went outside. Wearing the winter clothes that his mother put on him, Lloyd was already making his way over to Zelda`s. Once he got her and with yet another long greeting, they went over to Monica's and got her. After Monica was Nick, who went right next door. Once they got to Nick`s house, they were surprised to see that his mother answered the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Armegon," Lloyd said, "Is Nick here?"

"He is, but he won't be joining you three today," Mrs. Armegon said, "He hasn't been feeling well since he got home from school yesterday. I called the doctor about it so he should be here soon. It'll be hard to drive there in this weather."

"Nick is sick?" Monica said sadly, "Wow, that rhymes, but still. He's sick. He's ill. Doomed for eternity. Sorry guys, but Nick is more important. I'll help you take care of him, Mrs. Armegon." Monica ran inside the house.

Mrs. Armegon looked at Lloyd and Zelda. "I think I've got all the help I need, you too. Why don't you both go out and have fun?"

Walking away, Lloyd stuck his hands in his pockets as Zelda walked beside him. The morning had not started off well. Cedrai was too chicken to go outside and Nick was growing a fever. Monica had literally ditch them because of the humongous crush that she had on Nick. Having Zelda walk next to him made him feel a bit embarrassed inside.

"So what have you planned for today, Lloyd?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I had planned a snowball fight, but that's never gonna happen," Lloyd said.

Laughter was soon heard from the distance. Lloyd was suspicious of it so he ran over to see who it was. Zelda was behind him the entire time. The laughter came from two mischievous boys who were not to be trusted by anyone and had proven to be the enemies of Lloyd.

"Where is that laughter coming from?" Zelda asked.

"It's coming from two individuals, but I'll give you one word to describe them as," Lloyd said, "Evil."

"Brad and Gene?"

"Exactly."

They continued to peak as Brad and Gene were still in a barrel of laughter. Brad had finally gained the energy to speak. "I have to say that was the funniest thing we ever did."

"I can't believe we were able to freeze Mr. Jay`s car tires to the driveway," Gene said, "That was the best."

"And we didn't even get caught. Priceless."

"Hey, Brad, I have a feeling someone's watching us, and I can kind of guess who it is." Gene walked over and grabbed Zelda and Lloyd by the arm.

Brad laughed evilly. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Lloyd Garmadon and his little girlfriend, Melda."

"My name is Zelda, you mischievous goblin," Zelda said.

"And she's not my girlfriend, either," Lloyd said.

"What were you guys doing spying on us?" Gene asked.

"We heard laughter," Zelda said.

"Plus, we can't figure out anything to do," Lloyd said.

"Where's your nerdy friend Nick and that foreign exchange student that lives with you?" Brad asked.

"First off, Cedrai is not a foreign exchange student. Second off, I'm not telling you where they are."

"I see. Well, maybe you'll tell me if I give you a knuckle sandwich and throw you in a garbage can."

"Remember the video, Brad. My dad still has the footage."

"I thought you said that you took the footage from their house," Gene said.

"I never said that," Brad said.

"Stop the fighting!" Zelda yelled, "Can you not settle this manner in a civil way? I suggest that we figure out something to end this feud. A competition of some sort."

"No way," Lloyd said, "No competition. They'll do whatever they can to cheat."

"I hereby agree to a competition," Gene said.

"As do I," Brad said, "Looks like it's three out of four, Lloyd. You don't have any choice but to join."

"The competition will be held by Ninjago City Lake," Zelda said, "Move it!"

Getting up off the ground, Lloyd gave Brad and Gene a cold glare. Having no choice but to join the others in the so called competition that was being held, Lloyd followed behind the others. He knew this would be a big mistake.

* * *

Inside a cave in the sea of sands, a light lit up. The blazing of a fire was warming up the cave, but not enough. Sitting in a corner, with his hood over his head, Over was sulking about the mixture of things that happened that day. The Serpentine pretty much hated him now to the result of things happening for the past three in a half months. There was nowhere else to turn to. The skeletons were of no use to control and the allies that he had before pretty much hated him now. He was alone. He felt abandoned. With nowhere else to go and nobody else to turn to, he was stuck inside a cave with little food and only a fire to keep him warm. He had nothing. Not a thing.

"You feel abandoned," Over`s watch said, "Alone. You feel as though you have nothing. You have nowhere else to go and nobody to turn to. You still have one person that's here for you. There's still somebody that cares. There's somebody that will always care. It's me. No matter how many failures you have, I will always be here to help you achieve new goals. You know that as well as I do."

"How can you help me with anything?" Over asked calmly, "You're just an object that's stuck to my wrist. You're not a human like me. Not anymore, at least."

"I know that I'm no longer a human. I can see that. You are the one that gave me the position that I'm in now. There's no way I can get myself out of this. There is something that you can do, though."

"There is?"

"Yes."

"What is it? You have to tell me."

"There is only one way to turn me back to my original form. You must steal the powers from the golden ninja and give it to me."

"Powers from the golden ninja? The golden ninja isn't here anymore. He died a long time ago. How am I suppose to steal golden powers from a dead person?"

"The first spinjitzu master does not keep his golden powers when he passes on. Instead, he passes those powers on to somebody else. Somebody that was able to fulfill the prophecy of the four golden weapons of spinjitzu. The first step in their path is for them to become the legendary green ninja."

"The legendary green ninja? How am I suppose to find him?"

"He is the grandson of the first spinjitzu master. If your wondering where to start looking, check Ninjago City. You've battled against him plenty of times."

"Are you talking about that little kid? He can't possibly have any golden powers yet. He looks like he's still in training."

"He is, but that doesn't mean there isn't a little bit of some powers inside of him. All I need is a little bit of his golden power and I will be restored back to life."

"This isn't some kind of trick, is it? Your not gonna turn your back on me and go back to Cedrai, are you?"

"No, of course not. I would never turn away from my one and only evil son. The son that decided to make his father proud by following in his footsteps. Besides, you added evil dust particles inside my ashes. Why would I ever want to turn away from you?"

"I was just making sure. All right. I'll take your word for it."

"That's my little boy. Now, let's get traveling."

Over crawled away from his little corner and put out the fire. He made sure that it was put out enough so it wouldn't cause the cave to catch on fire. He walked out at that moment. If he wanted to bring his mother back, he had only one thing to do. Take the golden power from the golden ninja. Well, the green ninja, to be exact. He wasn't sure how he would do it, but he would do it. No matter what.

* * *

Over at Ninjago City Lake in Ninjago City Park, Lloyd and Zelda were leading Brad and Gene over to the frozen lake. Whatever the contest is, it wouldn't end well. Brad and Gene were always up to the worst or tricks. No matter what kind of competition it was, they always knew how to cheat. Once they got to the lake, Zelda went over and took helmets, knee and elbow pads, hockey sticks and a hockey puck. She handed all three of the boys safety equipment and gear. She stood in front of them all.

"Okay, gentlemen, the competition will result in a game of hockey," Zelda said, "I'm sure you all know the handbook rules of this game by heart, but I have my own rules. No cheating, no hurting others and no holding the hockey stick up above knee level. I only have two things to say. Play fair and have fun. First up will be Gene vs. Lloyd. Begin the game!"

The puck was placed in between two hockey sticks ready to smack it. Lloyd stared into Gene`s eyes for a moment, making sure he wasn't planning any tricks. "I hope you plan to play the game fairly."

"You wish," Gene said, hitting the puck before Lloyd could move his stick.

The puck moved from one side of the frozen lake. As Gene was making his way towards it, Lloyd slid through the ice, having no skills in skating on a frozen lake on a snow day. He was able to make his away over to the puck and smacked it with the stick before Gene had ever made his way towards it. Lloyd was starting to regain his balance on the ice as he continued to smack the hockey puck towards his goal. Not seeing it coming to Lloyd, Gene came up and hit his stick on Lloyd's so he could retrieve the puck. Lloyd wasn't going down without a fight. He made his way over to Gene and saw that the evil genius tripped over and lost control of the puck. Lloyd made his way over and while Gene regained balance, Lloyd had full control of the puck and slammed it into the goal, scoring a win for him.

"Lloyd has won and will move on to the final round," Zelda said.

"No way!" Gene shouted, "I tripped over so his win shouldn't count. I want a rematch!"

"Sorry, Gene, but rematches are against the rules," Lloyd said, "I won fair and square."

"We'll see if you will be able to defeat Lloyd in the final round," Zelda said, "Next up is Brad and Gene. Remember to play fair and have fun. Let the second round begin!"

"I'm not playing against Brad," Gene said.

"I wouldn't play against Gene for anything," Brad said.

"If one of you wins the final round against me, you can throw snowballs at me for an entire hour," Lloyd said.

"I'm in!" Gene exclaimed.

"Me, too!" Brad said.

The puck sat in between the two boys. They both started battling with their sticks for the puck. In the end, Brad was the one who had it. Gene had to figure something out before Brad scored, so he slid up and snuck his stick out to smack the puck in another direction. Gene had started to make his way over to the puck, but Brad was sneaky and started to make it there on his own. He received the puck before Gene could make it. Gene had had enough, so he decided to do what he always did as an evil genius and a bad boy. Cheat. He skated over to Brad and used his hockey stick to trip him over, losing the puck. A whistle blew out of nowhere. Everyone looked at Zelda, who was the center of attention.

"The second round has ended," Zelda said.

"What do you mean?" Gene asked, "Nobody has even scored yet."

"You made Brad trip over your hockey stick. You cheated."

"I'm a bad boy and an evil genius. How else am I suppose to win? Play fairly?"

"I would rather you do that, but sadly, you decided to go against the rules. I'm sorry, Gene, but you are disqualified for the rest of the game. Brad will move on to the final round with Lloyd. Whoever wins will become champions."

"This is so unfair! I'm out of here!" Gene left, throwing his hockey stick and safety equipment on the ground.

Zelda stood in front of the lake. "This is the final round. The winner will be promoted as the champion. Brad and Lloyd will be playing against each other. The final round may be the greatest, but don't forget to play fair and have fun. Oh, and no cheating. Let the final round begin!"

Before the game was ever played, Over was looking into the bushes, staring at Lloyd in his usual evil way. He knew the time had come for him to do what he must do. Take the amount of golden power that the little green ninja had.

"Okay, how am I suppose to get the golden power out of him?" Over asked his watch.

"You need to get him going into action, but it looks like that won't be too hard," the watch said, "It looks as though he's riled up for that hockey match. Once he gets into the fun of it, the golden power inside of him will be strong. To prove it, I will place a detector inside the watch so you can keep track. All you need to do is make sure he gets into action."

"Let's just test it out this time. Next time the real fun will begin."

"Allow me to install the detector." Soon a red blinking light was placed in the center of the watch. "Right now it is red, which means there is no golden power. When it becomes orange, it will have little golden power. When it or green, golden power has been detected. Here's the big one. When it becomes gold, there is plenty of golden power to go around. It's as much power as you could ever want."

"Good. I'm gonna need a lot. Let's test this baby out."

The final round of the hockey game between Lloyd and Brad had finally begun. Lloyd was the first one it hit it, but Brad was faster as he sped his way toward the puck and hit it. Lloyd saw it and made his way over to it, but not before sliding on the ice. Of all the snow days in the world, why didn't he pick this one to learn how to ice skate? Brad had made his way to the puck and began having full control of it. Once Lloyd regained his balance, he made his way over to Brad and took the puck right out of his control. Lloyd had the puck in his grasp and was getting closer to his goal. This was it. He was gonna win. Unfortunately, Brad had came back for revenge too soon, hitting the puck to the middle of the ice. It was now a battle. Both boys had slid up to the puck and fought between it. Somehow, Brad had ended up hitting the bottom of Lloyd's hockey stick too hard and knocked it out of his hands. It landed on the icy lake, looking as though it might blend in with the cold. Brad was now getting the lead and had the puck in his control again. Lloyd picked up his hockey stick and slid his way over to Brad. He wasn't giving up so easily. Just as Brad was about to slam the puck into his goal, Lloyd sprang into action. He placed himself in front of the moving puck and hit it with all his might. He hit it so hard that it almost made it inside the goal. Brad and Lloyd looked at each other, seeing the shade of winning in their eyes. They both slid fast and as Lloyd's hockey stick touched the puck, Brad collided with him and slammed him on top of the thick solid ice. The puck had moved slowly and the moment it slowed down, the edge of it touched the net, making it known as the winning point. The final round was over.

"It is official," Zelda said, "Lloyd has won the final round, which means he's the winner. Lloyd is known as the champion!"

"How did his goal even count?" Brad asked, "It didn't even touch the net that much."

"It doesn't matter how much the puck touched the net. What matters is that the goal was known as legal. Besides, you both played fair."

"Played fair? I hate playing fair. Forget this. I'm out of here. I'm gonna go find Gene." Removing his equipment and stuff, he walked away from the lake.

Meanwhile, Over was still in the bushes, looking at the detector that was just placed on his watch. A smile grew on his face as he saw that the light turned orange. It was a good sight to see. "Looks like the kids gotta bit of some golden power after all. He may not have much right now, but it might be enough to bring you back."

"I only need a drop of the boys golden power if I'm to ever escape from this tiny prison," the watch said, "I know that you'll be able to give it to me because you won't give up for the world. I'm counting on you, dear."

"I won't let you down... Mom." Just saying the word mom brought tears to his eyes. He wiped them away quickly and stood up. "I think it's time we find a place to spend the night."

"Try to keep yourself warm."

"I've learned how to make a fire."

Over walked away from the lake as he knew action would come another day. Now that the game was finished and Lloyd was pronounced as champion, he decided to celebrate it with Zelda. As he was taking off his sports gear, Zelda walked up to him with a grin on her face.

"I am glad you were able to win, Lloyd," Zelda said, "Who knew you had such amazing soccer skills?"

"Well, I'm not much of a hockey person, but I would play to entertain you anytime," Lloyd said, his cheeks starting to blush. He quickly shook his head. "Hey, now that the game is over, do you wanna go back to my house for some hot chocolate?"

"I would love to." Zelda walked up to Lloyd but had almost slipped on the ice. Lloyd grabbed her by the hands and had looked into her eyes for only a moment. He helped her to regain the position of her feet. She smiled at Lloyd. "Thank you. You came to my rescue just in time."

"Well, you can't just let somebody fall is what my dad always says."

"Well, let's go home. I suppose we've had enough excitement for one day."

"Yeah. I have to say this was a great snow day. We should have another one like this more often."

"Yes. Yes, we should."

As Lloyd and Zelda were walking away from the lake, the snow started falling again. Winter had finally come and the snow was falling gracefully. It is beauty which this season has brought to people. The more beautiful it is, the more fun it will be.

* * *

 **THIS IS GETTING SO GOOD. OH, NO. OVER IS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GET LLOYD'S POWERS. ALTHOUGH, HE DOESN'T HAVE MUCH, BUT OVER THINKS IT'S PLENTY. WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE TWO PART CHRISTMAS SPECIAL?**

 **SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST WEEK. I JUST NEEDED A BREAK. SCHOOL IS TOO MUCH OF A HASSLE. OH, MY GOSH, YOU GUYS. GUESS WHAT'S COMING UP IN THIRTEEN DAYS. MY BIRTHDAY! I'M SO EXCITED. ALSO, TWO DAYS BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY WILL BE MY FIRST ANNIVERSARY OF THE DAY I CAME ON HERE. I MAY NOT HAVE STARTED WRITING ON THAT DAY BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO USE FANFICTION AT THAT TIME, BUT I STILL JOINED. I'M DEFINITELY WRITING ON BOTH THOSE DAYS. ITS GONNA BE SO AMAZINGLY AWESOME. I CAN'T WAIT, YOU GUYS.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. A Little Green Christmas: Part One

STORY 5 PART 1

A LITTLE GREEN CHRISTMAS

The entire city of Ninjago was filled with red and green lights. Some were blue and yellow. Some were white. Wreaths and trees filled up all of Ninjago Square. Candy canes, snowflakes and snowmen were sitting in front of stores or hanging on the window. Men dressed in Santa Claus suits were ringing bells with buckets next to them as they were collecting money for the poor. People were outside in groups, caroling and singing their hearts out during the most festive holiday of the year. The season of lights. The season that comes from the heart. The season of giving. The season of family. If some were to guess, then they would be correct. It was getting close to Christmas.

Traditions were beginning and the holiday shopping rush was still in session. Most people were standing in front of one particular store that gained everyone's interest. Running up to the store were five good little children who were excited about everything that was going on. These kids were Nick, Zelda, Monica, Cedrai, and most importantly, Lloyd Garmadon. Many things were noticed through a window wonderland filled with toys and collectables. As most girls were interested in dolls and many things that had to do with their favorite role model Auntie Anna, who has been around for the last ninety years or so, and when some boys would love to have the new Captain Gladiator action set or a remote controlled car, Lloyd had his eyes set on the next new thing of the year. The Mega Sword 300. Although it wasn't a machine and it didn't need batteries, it was a new sword with a cool name. Lloyd wished that he could have it and was hoping for it to be the best Christmas gift he ever received. Finally, he could fight without having to borrow a sword from his father. Finally, he could have a weapon by his side that would protect him. Finally, he could have his own sword. Finally. It would be his.

At that moment, Lloyd was remembering the night before, staring at the beautiful, shiny iron made sword that was sitting in front of the window at the store. He was hoping it could be his as he finished making up his bed. It was almost morning and school would be starting soon. Snow was on the ground, but thankfully it wasn't on the roads. Cars were driving carefully on the streets as they were smart enough to know that they shouldn't speed up when ice was on the ground. As Lloyd started straightening out his tie, he heard a voice from downstairs.

"Lloyd! Cedrai!" shouted Garmadon, "Downstairs in five minutes. I mean five minutes."

As quick as lightning, Lloyd ran out of his room, carrying a magazine and a flyer in his hand. Making sure that Cedrai wasn't looking, he snuck into Garmadon and Misako`s room and walked over to his mother's side of the bed. He placed the flyer for the Mega Sword 300 inside the midst of his mother's favorite historical magazine, seeing that ads were common in most magazines these days. He was hoping that Misako would be too interested in reading the so called ad that was placed in the magazine. Seeing that his work was done, Lloyd ran out of his parents room and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Lloyd, two minute warning," Garmadon called out.

Once Lloyd was in the kitchen, he was amazed to see that it was snowing once again. Breakfast was still cooking, but enough was made for everyone at that moment. Cedrai was already eating breakfast as Lloyd had just sat down at the table. Garmadon had just sat down reading the newspaper, keeping his eyes focused on the main article.

"Well, it seems that we've gone the longest in a while without any big threats happening in the city," Garmadon said, "The Skeletons had taken control of danger when the year started and then when the reign of skullhead danger ended, a week later, the Serpentine started attacking. This may not have been the greatest year Ninjago has ever had, but hopefully next year will be better."

"I agree," Misako said.

"Looks like they don't have anything new in the comedy section this week. Some of these were from last week. Here's the one that caught my eye. What happens to a mail carrier when he doesn't have a vehicle to make his deliveries and he has to work on foot?"

"He gets chased by every dog in the neighborhood."

"How did you know that?"

"My father was a mail carrier when I was a little girl. Back then, he didn't travel by vehicle. Now you see how I know about all of the mail carrying stuff."

A stuttering noise was heard from the hallway. Garmadon got up from his chair, putting his newspaper down on the table. "What in the name of Ninjago is that noise?"

"Garmadon!" Misako exclaimed angrily, "Watch what you say in front of the kids."

"Sorry. Let me go see what that racket is." Garmadon left and started shouting a few seconds later. "I figured it out. Looks like something loosened up in the furnace again. Don't worry. I think I might be able to know how to fix it."

"I think it might be best if we let Nya do it."

"No need to do that. I can handle it."

Misako sat down at the table, setting a plate down in front of both her and Garmadon`s place at the table. She looked at both the young boys sitting across from her. Cedrai was still eating his breakfast. Lloyd was trying to eat, but he was lost in thought. All he could think about was getting the Mega Sword 300 for Christmas. There it'll be under the tree, waiting for him to use it in battle. That thought was still in his mind when his mother spoke up.

"Lloyd, what do you want for Christmas?" Misako asked.

"I want the Mega Sword 300," Lloyd blurted out, not having a thought in the world but on that one thing.

"No, I don't think so. You could hurt yourself."

There goes that line. You could hurt yourself. It's what all the mother's say when a child ask for something that might be dangerous. Lloyd sighed as he stared at his mother. "It's okay, Mom. I was just thinking that. I thought it would be a good gift. It's not like everyone is getting one."

"Swords can be dangerous. I wouldn't want anybody hurting themselves."

"I can agree with that," Cedrai said, finishing up his breakfast.

"Well, what would you like for Christmas, Cedrai?" Misako asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I'm not really sure what I want."

"Well, you better hurry up and think of some good gifts because Christmas is getting closer and closer by the minute."

Clattering noise came from down the hall. Garmadon was still trying to fix the furnace. Black dust came out from all over the hallway as he entered the kitchen, covered in ashes from head to toe. He carried a wrench in his hand and walked over to the table he set the metal tool on the counter as he sat down and started eating.

"Did you fix it?" Misako asked.

"Unfortunately, it wasn't a loosened bolt," Garmadon said, "We may need Nya to help with this problem."

"I figured you couldn't fix it."

"I'm suppose to be the one that's suppose to be great at fixing everything. How was I suppose to know that it wasn't a loosened bolt?"

"Not everyone is suppose to know how to do everything, Garmadon. The best thing that you can do is trying to be a good sensei. I don't expect you to learn how to be a repairman."

"Oh, you're just saying that, Misako. It's not gonna make me feel any better."

Misako sighed as she looked at the clock. "Come on, boys. Let's start getting you ready for school."

A few minutes later, Lloyd was already finished with putting his winter clothes on. He looked to see that Cedrai was still putting on his coat. Lloyd realized that his friend was wearing three coats. He smacked his hand over his face. "Cedrai, you're not gonna catch a cold. It's only a few degrees below freezing. Hurry up or we're gonna be late."

"I promised myself that I wouldn't go outside when it's snowing, but if I am to go outside, the least I can do is dress myself warm until I'm not shivering," Cedrai said, putting on a tabogan and a pair of earmuffs, "If it wasn't for being in a log cabin with nothing but a fire and a blanket to keep me warm during the winter, I wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Oh, for the love of pete."

Cedrai had placed yet one scarf over his neck while another one looked as though it was suppose to go over his face. He was having trouble as he couldn't put his arms down due to the amount of coats he was wearing. Misako had just finished with lunches as she saw Cedrai having trouble and sighed. "Cedrai, you're not gonna catch a cold."

"That's what I said," Lloyd told his mother.

"It's always important to be prepared," Cedrai said, "Who knows what could happen?"

"Alright." Misako started wrapping the scarf around Cedrai`s face, making an opening for his eyes and nose. "There. Now you're ready. You boys have a good day and come straight home when school is over. I don't wanna hear from anybody that you were out in the city."

"See you later, Mom," Lloyd said.

"Bye," Cedrai muffled.

Both the boys were out the door as Zelda ran up to meet with them. Monica ran up to the three and a second later Nick made his way into the group. Cedrai was far behind as the amount of clothing he was wearing slowed him down. Not to mention that his backpack was about fifty pounds and it just made everything worse. By the time they got to school, Cedrai fell flat on his back in the snow. Luckily he took his backpack off before he fell.

Lloyd gave him a look. "Was it really that important to wear so much clothing when it's this cold?"

Cedrai shook the scarf off his mouth. "I guess I did go a little bit too far. Maybe tomorrow I'll try just two coats and one pair of pants."

"Hey, Lloyd, have you ever heard about someone making the bottom of their shoe all wet and sticking it to a metal pole when it's cold and see if it'll stick?" Nick asked.

"Where did you hear that from?" Lloyd asked.

"My cousin Ryan told me about it yesterday over the phone. He said that he tried it out and it worked."

"Why would anybody be dumb enough to stick their wet shoes on a metal pole when it's cold outside?" Cedrai asked.

"Maybe some people just like to try out new things," Nick said.

"I wouldn't do it. I'd end up getting frostbite on my feet. I've seen the effects of it."

"Well, I think we'll see who's right when recess gets here."

The bell rang. Class was about to begin. Lloyd went over to Cedrai and helped him up. "Come on, guys. We're gonna be late for class."

As Cedrai finally got on his own two feet, everyone started running inside the school. Once they got into class, Nick and Lloyd started stripping the winter clothes off Cedrai until they were finally able to see his school clothes. They all got into their seats as Kai walked inside the classroom, receiving a good morning out of everyone. Telling everyone to open up their grammar books, they knew that school was now in session.

* * *

Far out in the Birchwood Forest, next to a large tree covered in snow, a tent sat upon the cold ground with a fire right next to it. Walking through the snow with a bucket in one hand and a fishing pole in the other, Over placed himself on a log in front of the fire, taking a stick out that he sharpened so well. He removed a trout from the bucket and began to scrape off the parts that were not meant to be eaten. Once he was finished, he placed the fish on the sharpened stick, placing it over the fire. Turning it around a few times, he went back over to the log, looking at the work that was done. He signed and looked at his watch.

"Surviving in the wild while it's cold is harder than I thought," Over said, "You said this was gonna be easy."

"I only said that to make you feel better," the watch said.

"You say a lot of things that try to make me feel better, but it doesn't work. I shouldn't have to be out here trying to make survival of the fittest a real thing. I should be out there trying to steal the green ninja`s golden power."

"Then go out there and do it already. Nobody's saying that you can't do it."

"I'd love to go out and do it, but I don't have a plan. I don't have a plan because you haven't thought up of one."

"I shouldn't have to be the one to think up of all your plans. You wanna steal the green ninja`s golden power so you can bring me back to life. This is something that you plan to do. You're older enough to start making your own decisions and to form your own plans. I can't always do everything for you, Over."

"I just can't think of anything. You're smarter than me. Right now, you're all I have."

"You still have your father."

"All father wants me to do is take over the darkness. I'm doing all of this for a reason. I'm trying to do something that will make him proud."

"And make him proud, you shall. Stealing the green ninja`s golden power is the greatest thing you can do to put a smile on that dark face."

"How am I suppose to retrieve the power out of a little green ninja who's still in training? If you ask me, I think you're lying about this whole thing and I won't believe it for one second. Are you sure that little green ninja has golden power inside of him?"

"I did all the research I could. Once the green ninja has been selected by the golden weapons, the power is already inside of him."

"Wait a second. You said that the golden weapons were the one's that chose who would become the green ninja, right?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"So if the golden weapons were the one's that selected him, then maybe that's where he got his powers at. The golden weapons ave the same powers that he does. Why didn't I think of this before?"

"Wonderful job, darling. You figured it out. Now there's only one thing to do. When do you plan to steal the golden weapons?"

"I have the perfect time. In two weeks, a holiday called Christmas is arriving. On the day before, we plot our plan to start stealing the four golden weapons of spinjitzu. Once their all in my grasp, I'll steal their golden power and bring you back to me,... Mama."

"That's my boy. Now, you get that fish cooking or it'll burn."

Over went back to the fish that was cooking over the fire. Turning the stick to keep the fish cooking, Over spread a smile over his evil face. Soon triumph would come to him. Soon he would have the golden weapons in his grasp. Soon he could bring his mother back. Soon he would have the chance to finally make his father proud. Soon it would happen. Soon the day would come.

* * *

Over at Sensei Wu`s Academy during recess time, all the kids were outside standing around the flagpole. Nick and Cedrai were still having the debate over whether or not a person's wet shoes would stick to a metal pole when it was below freezing outside. Nick was telling Cedrai that he should try it out, but he said no. That's when Nick dared Cedrai into doing it, but he wouldn't go for it, no matter how many dares he made.

"All this stuff that you're trying to make me do is fake," Cedrai said, "Your cousin was telling you a lie."

"Oh, yeah?" Nick asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, then I double dog dare you."

"Don't make him go too far, Cedrai," Lloyd said, "He'll only make it worse."

"I'll figure out a way to get out of this," Cedrai said, "He's not that dumb to see that what somebody else did is all a joke. I'm not gonna do it."

"Well, I triple dog dare you," Nick said.

"So you wanna keep daring me to do it, huh? Well, I'm not scared. I quadruple dog dare you to try it out."

Everyone gasped as they heard what Cedrai just said. Nick was horrified at what just happened. Now he was being dared to do it. All Cedrai wanted was to be proven right or wrong. Seeing that there was no way to change his mind, Nick gave in. "Alright, you wanna be proven wrong, I'll do so. Just to show you that I'm right." Nick walked over to the bucket filled with water and dipped his feet in it. He flopped in the snow and place his feet on the metal pole. Everyone waited to see what would happen. Nick tried to pull his shoes off the pole, but all he could get off were his feet. His shoes were still on the pole. "It worked. I knew it! Looks like I proved you wrong, Cedrai. You have been proven wrong."

"So what?" Cedrai said, "Here's the question, though. How are you gonna get your shoes off the pole?"

Nick`s eyes widened. That was the part he didn't have planned. He tried pulling his shoes off the pole and he finally did, but the bottom part of them came off. Nick gasped. "Uh, oh. I think this was a bad idea. I didn't even bring an extra pair of shoes. I was still able to prove it, though."

The bell rang, indicating that recess was over. Everyone started running back in, but Nick sat down quickly to try to put his shoes back on. Lloyd looked back at him. "Hurry up, Nick. We're gonna be late for class."

"Just go on without me," Nick said, "I'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Let's go, Lloyd," Cedrai said, "I don't wanna be proven wrong again today."

Lloyd followed Cedrai into the school, looking at Nick the entire time. Once they got back inside, Kai took roll and seeing that Nick was the first person on the list, he had asked where he was. Nick had walked into the classroom, wearing his shoes on the wrong feet and they were instantly torn up. Kai sighed and sent him to Wu so he could call his mom to bring him another pair of shoes. The day wasn't the greatest, but would it ever be? It was the season of Christmas. Actually have one good day for once during the most festive season of all.

* * *

The week went by in a wink. Kai had actually won a gift after entering a contest. He won a lamp decorated in bright red dragons. His house was almost finished, but he placed the lamp in front of one of the windows in the living room. That night, the Garmadons, Cedrai and Kai were going out to find a nice Christmas tree. It was a tradition to go and find a real Christmas tree that was fresh from the wilderness outside. Just as they were about to leave on that cold Saturday night, Misako saw that the lamp was still on and went back inside to turn it off.

"If you don't hurry, we're gonna miss all the good trees," Garmadon said.

"I kept that lamp on for a reason," Kai said, "I want people to see the beauty of it when they pass by."

"They can see its beauty while we're at home," Misako said, "I would like a nice, affordable power bill."

"Let's get going," Garmadon said, "Come on."

Driving through Ninjago City, the light were covered from head to toe. Even the roads were covered in bright red and green lights. It was a beautiful sight. When they got to the Christmas Tree Shop, it was covered with even more lights. It wasn't snowing out, so none of the trees would be covered with frost. Once they got through the doors, there were plenty of people out there who had the pleasure of keeping up with tradition. A man that worked at the shop led the Garmadons, Kai and Cedrai around to search for the best tree out there.

"Now you all look like the type of people that would enjoy having a nice, beautiful real Christmas tree," the man said, "A lot of us would like to keep up with tradition here. We don't sell fake Christmas trees here. Only real ones. If you want a fake Christmas tree, then go to one of the department stores and find you one. Now let's see. Which tree is good for you all? Ah, here's one. This one here is a nice, beautiful Christmas tree. It's as real as when they first cut it down."

"It's lovely, but I see that some of the needles fell off," Misako said.

The man looked to see some needles fell in the snow. "Well, this is just one of those old pine trees. It's not worth anything. Now, let's keep searching. Ah, here we are. This here is a tree. Finest you'll ever see."

"The branches are starting to fall off of it," Garmadon said.

The man looked down to see branches on the ground. "The branches are starting to rot off of it. I'm not sure how this one ended up in here. I'm sure we'll find something. Here's a nice one. This here is a tree. I'm sure this one will suit your needs."

"Don't you think it's a bit too tall?" Misako asked.

"Well, at least the branches aren't falling off," Garmadon said.

"This isn't one of those trees where the needles fall off, is it?"

"Oh, no," the man said, "This tree here is as perfect as it can be. The branches and needles are still attached to it. Sure, it's a bit tall, but it's still a nice tree."

"You know, Misako dear, why don't we cancel out on tradition this year and get one of those fake, plastic trees at the department store," Garmadon said as Misako stiffled a laugh, "I'm sure those are a lot better than one of those real Christmas trees."

"I'll give you a ten dollar discount and tie it on your car for free."

"You got yourself a deal."

The tree was tied up to the top of the Garmadon family vehicle and was driven away. The tree sounded lucky to the Garmadon family. It was given to them cheaper than the bargain price. Plus, it was tied on their car for free. Who knew that the Garmadons were such a lucky family? Well, most of the time.

* * *

On that same night, midnight had the city lit up well. Some of the lights were off, but since some stores were still open, they kept the glowing Christmas lights shining bright. A shadow formed on the sidewalk, passing by the colorful lights that looked so pretty at night. The shadow`s hand reached out and grabbed some change from a charity collecting bucket. That hand was covered with a black glove and was done swiftly when the man dressed in a Santa Claus suit had his back turned. His laugh was evil and quiet as he passed by. The laugh belonged to Over, who walked into a store that only had one guy sitting at a booth, an orange hood over his head. He went up to one the counter and eyed the cashier, with his hood over his head.

"What'll you have, sonny?" the cashier asked, his voice not sounding so tired as Over thought he would.

"What can you get for two dollars?" Over asked, slamming the change on the counter.

"I can get you just a regular coffee."

"That'll do. Just bring it over to the table where my friend's sitting."

Over walked over to the booth where the guy in the orange hood was sitting. The strange man looked at Over, his mouth the only thing visible. "I see that you got here in time."

"Indeed, my friend," Over said, "You know that I'm never late, Corro."

"Indeed." The man name Corro removed his hood and showed his dark brown hair and cold gray eyes. He did not smile, but he did show some compassion. "Now that I'm here, what do you request?"

"I need your help. I'm looking to get my hands on something." Over stops talking as the cashier brought him his coffee. "Thanks."

"Call me up and I'll get you a free refill," the cashier said, leaving the both of them alone.

"What are you trying to get your hands on this time?" Corro asked.

"I'm trying to get my hands on... the four legendary golden weapons," Over said.

"The golden weapons. Those things are difficult to get. Why do you need them?"

"It's not important of why I need them. I just need your help so I can get them. You're the only guy I knew that has a bunch of allies. Do you think you can help me?"

"Yeah, about that, I kind of lost all my allies. Well, except the Skeletons, but their too stupid to leave me. With Samuki gone, they don't have a leader. I'm all they have. Why do you need allies? I thought you made some of your own."

"I did, but they found out what I was up to and exiled me. I don't have anybody. That's why I called you up. You're the only guy I know that can bring up a good set of allies. Can you help me out here?"

"I'll help you out on one condition. I need you to get something for me."

"Come on, Corro. Every time I ask you to help me out with one thing, you tell me to do something for you. Let's just cancel out on that this one time."

"Sorry, but you know my ways, Over. Either you do something for me or I won't help you out."

Over sighed. "Fine. What do you need me to do?"

"There's this couple that your dad has been talking about for some time now. Their both masters of spinjitzu. The husband is the eldest son of the first spinjitzu master. He's a sensei who teaches the young the skills of martial arts. His wife is a historian and she knows a lot about how spinjitzu works. I need you to kidnap those two and bring them to me. While you're doing that, I'm gonna be working on my boat. It's the only way to get back to the dark island. You think you can do that for me?"

"Yeah, I'll do it. It's not gonna be easy, but I got this."

"As they say, the greatest lessons aren't easy. Just do what you can. Don't let me down."

"Gotcha." Over got up and left. As he walked down the door, he looked down at his watch. "Well, looks like this is gonna take longer than I thought. Sorry about that, Mom."

"Don't worry, darling," the watch said, "I'm sure you'll figure out a way to capture the green ninja`s parents."

"I hope so."

As he was walking away, Over had only one thing one his mind. Capture the green ninja`s parents. The question was how was he going to do it? He didn't have a plan and he wasn't sure how he was gonna lead them into a trap. Plus, they both knew spinjitzu, so it wasn't like they wouldn't take him down with one hit. Over knew he had to do something. He would figure it out. He always did. This time, he wasn't going to fail.

* * *

Inside the Garmadons home, Christmas Eve had finally arrived. Kai`s home had finally been finished and decided to move back in as quickly as possible. Cedrai and Lloyd were sitting on the couch in the living room as they watch Garmadon put the star at the top of the tree. Misako stood next to the ladder to make sure Garmadon didn't fall off. Once the star was on the tree, Garmadon smiled with joy.

"Alright," Garmadon said, "The star is up and the tree is trimmed up nicely."

"Don't forget to make sure that the lights are working, Garmadon," Misako said.

"That's just what I'm about to do." Garmadon walked over to the electrical outlet. "Brace yourselves, everyone. I bring to you the brightest Christmas tree that has ever been seen."

When Garmadon plug the lights in, the power started blinking and suddenly the fuse blew out. This made everyone scared and worried. The entire living room was dark. Cedrai started freaking out, but Misako comforted him by saying that everything would be okay.

"Do you want me to find the breaker box, Dad?" Lloyd asked.

"Don't worry, son," Garmadon said, "I figured it out." After that was said, the lights came back on, including the Christmas tree lights. Garmadon backed away to take a look at it. "Well, looks like we did a pretty good job. The only reason the power went out was because of Kai`s lamp. I'll be happy when all his stuff is out of here."

"It'll only be for a couple of more weeks, Garmadon," Misako said, "You won't have to worry about it after that." Misako looked at Cedrai and Lloyd, who were still sitting on the couch. "Oh, Garmadon, look at the time. It's almost eight. Sounds like a couple of little boys better start heading off to bed. Santa will be here in a couple of hours, but he won't come here if a certain pair of boys aren't asleep by then."

"Yeah, and I think Santa Claus is coming early this year because I think I just heard his sleigh pass by, but he won't come back if you two don't go to bed."

Lloyd and Cedrai jumped off the couch and stumbled their way up the stairs. Lloyd made his way inside his room and closed the door. He quickly changed into his Captain Gladiator pajamas. Climbing into bed, Lloyd was hoping that he would be surprised to have many gifts under the tree. With so many of them, none of them can beat the Mega Sword 300. That's all Lloyd wanted. He was hoping to get it. He fell asleep with happy thoughts of a good Christmas.

It felt as though he hadn't slept for only five minutes before he woke up to the sound of yelling and fighting. Lloyd jumped out of bed and looked out his window. He saw a bunch of shadows outside and was wondering what they were. A knock soon came to Lloyd's door. He went over to open it and saw Cedrai standing there with fear in his eyes.

"Lloyd, you gotta come downstairs right now," Cedrai said.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"It's my brother, Lloyd. Over is back and he's come for revenge."

"Everyone in the house needs to get outside right now," Over shouted from outside, "I'm kidnapping everyone. You all are coming with me whether you like it or not. It's time for my reign to begin."

Lloyd looked at Cedrai. This couldn't be happening. Especially on Christmas Eve. Not on his watch. Lloyd told Cedrai to wait in front of his door. A second later, Lloyd came out wearing his green ninja uniform. He was not gonna let Over take his Christmas away. It's time to give him a good old fashioned holiday beat down.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **FINALLY, I GOT THIS UPDATED. ITS BEEN SO LONG.**

 **OH, MY GOSH. THE 12TH IS COMING UP. I'VE BEEN ON FANFICTION FOR ALMOST A YEAR. ISN'T THAT EXCITING? PLUS, MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP THIS SATURDAY. OH, I CAN'T WAIT. WELL, I HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS NEXT WEEK WITH THE LAST UPDATE TO THIS STORY. I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. YOU DON'T WANT ME TO END IT. WELL, ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHRISTMAS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. A Little Green Christmas: Part Two

STORY 5 PART 2

A LITTLE GREEN CHRISTMAS

 **Previously on The Adventures of Lloyd Garmadon Holiday Edition:**

The spirit of Christmas is just around the corner. Ninjago is enjoying the wonders of the holidays. All Lloyd wants is the Mega Sword 300, but his mother says it's too dangerous to have. Cedrai is trying to keep himself warm as he goes out into the cold, snowy city. Nick thinks that the idea to make the bottom of his shoes wet and let them stick to a metal pole outside when it's cold would work and it did. Unfortunately, his shoes are completely destroyed and is lucky to have another pair. A debate for a nice Christmas tree is in session and becomes bright on Christmas Eve. Meanwhile, Over has a friend that is trying to help him retrieve the golden weapons. Just five minutes after Lloyd settles into bed, Over is making everyone come outside as he is kidnapping everyone. The last we saw of Lloyd was him in his green ninja uniform, ready to do what he can to stop Over.

Lloyd slowly went down the stairs with Cedrai following him. The house was dark once they got closer to the living room. Lloyd peek to see the Christmas tree lights still on and the lamp on the table next to the chair. He didn't see his parents. They must have been forced to go outside. Even though they could've used their powers to stop Over, they must've had no choice but to do what they were told.

Footsteps descended from the kitchen. A shadow lurked in the colorful lights. Lloyd got into position. He was trying to make sure that nobody was going to take him down. He was surprised to see someone that he thought had already moved out.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked.

"I came back over to get my lamp," Kai said, "I was worried something would happen to it. Where are your parents?"

"They've been taken by my brother," Cedrai said.

"You have a brother? How come I didn't hear anything about that?"

"Oh, no. I didn't mean for anybody else to know."

"Too late, Cedrai. Even if the whole world knew about it, nobody would think it's much of a surprise. We need to go find my parents."

"Where are they?" Kai asked, "I didn't see them outside. I don't even see any lights on in the front yard."

"That's because my brother is evil," Cedrai said, "He's more into the dark side than he is with the light. He ran away when I was a baby to learn the ways of evil from my father. I guess this won't be much of a secret, either. My father is the Overlord. I'm the youngest son of darkness."

"Your what?"

"Kai, don't get mad," Lloyd said, "I know what you're thinking. You want Cedrai to leave before I get hurt, but let me ask you something. Has Cedrai ever done something to try and attempt to kidnap me and bring me to his father?"

Kai sighed. "I guess I don't have any proof there. Why didn't you tell us when we all met you?"

"I didn't want anybody to know," Cedrai said, "I was scared that if I said anything, you guys would shun me away. I just wanted to find somewhere to go."

"Well, now that I know the whole story, tell me what's going on at this moment."

"You guys have a minute to come out," Over said, "If you don't, I'll take the people I've already got."

"Who does he already have?" Kai asked.

"My parents," Lloyd said.

"Then we need to do whatever we can to stop him."

"No, I'll go out and do it."

"There's no reason to argue about it," Cedrai said, "I'm the one he wants."

"I think it's best if all of us goes out there," Kai said.

Before anyone else said a word, a vehicle drove by the house. Lloyd, Cedrai and Kai looked out the window to see a missing vehicle on the loose. This made Lloyd scream his head off and run out the door. Cedrai and Kai followed the green ninja out the door and climbed in Garmadon`s car. Kai climbed in the driver's seat as Lloyd placed himself in the passenger seat. Cedrai strapped himself in the backseat.

"Come on, Kai," Lloyd said, "We have to follow that van."

"Your dad wouldn't happened to have a spare set of car keys, would he?" Kai asked.

"Just hotwire it. I'm pretty sure you know how to do that."

"I haven't hotwired a car in eight months, but I guess I'll give it a go."

Kai scrambled around and finally cranked up the car. Quickly pulling out of the driveway, he put it in drive and sped off down the road. Driving over the speed limit, Kai saw a pair of rear lights from far off in the distance. He hit the gas pedal and brought himself up to where he was only ten feet away from the van. Over must've figured that they were gaining on him because he decided to speed up.

"We're losing him!" Lloyd shouted.

"Not on my watch," Kai said, hitting the gas pedal again.

Both vehicles made their way into the city. Even though people weren't suppose to have a massive car chase down the road when it's freezing out, these guys decided to disobey the rules. The van was the one driving recklessly as Kai tried his best to drive at a fast pace. Over was just running into things and he would've hit a store had it not been for actually driving into an ally. Before Kai could make it there, Lloyd stopped him.

"Kai, slow down," Lloyd said, "There's a police car turning in from the opposite turn from us."

Kai hit the brakes. "Whoa!" Everyone looked at each other as Kai sighed as loud as he could. "I can't believe I'm spending my Christmas Eve chasing after a van that belongs to the Overlord`s son."

"Eldest son," Cedrai said.

"Whatever."

"Guys, we can't stop now," Lloyd said, "We've gotta figure out where Over went."

"We don't know which way he turned after he smashed through the ally," Kai said, "For all we know, he might be miles away by now."

"Kai, remember our saying. Ninja never quit. They never give up. They don't stop until they finally succeed. Good will always win, no matter what. You just have to remember that."

"I know that, Lloyd, but we don't know where Over went. We don't even know where he was going." Music started playing inside the car. Kai reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He looked at the screen. "What kind of number is this? I don't recognize it." He slid the screen to call and answered the person on the other line. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" the person on the other line asked.

"I don't think I should be answering until I figure out who this is first," Kai told him.

"This is the guy that you were chasing around the city in the van. I wanna talk to the green ninja."

"Why do you wanna talk to Lloyd?"

"Oh, so that's his name, huh?"

"Kai," Lloyd whined.

"I was just asking him a simple question," Kai said.

"Just put me on the phone with Lloyd," Over said, "I gotta talk to him about something important. Make sure it's not on speaker."

Kai covered the sound on his phone. "Okay, Cedrai, you and I are gonna have to be as quiet as possible. Lloyd, you're gonna be the only one speaking. Make sure to keep the phone as close to you as possible. That way we'll be able to hear everything he's saying to you."

"Sounds like a plan," Lloyd said, placing the phone close to him and speaking to Over. "Hello?"

"Is this the green ninja?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Is anybody else listening to our conversation?"

"No. It's just you and me."

"Good. I don't want anybody listening to what we're saying."

"Where are my parents?"

"All in good time, Lloyd. Let's get to the good stuff. I'll give you back your parents on one condition. You willing to do anything to get them back?"

"I'll do anything to get my parents back. What do I have to do?"

"I desire only one thing. The golden weapons of spinjitzu. Not just any kind of weapons. I want the ones that were created by the first spinjitzu master. The scythe of quakes, the nunchucks of lightning, the shruikens of ice and the sword of fire. I bet that won't be too hard considering that you know the four masters of spinjitzu."

"I'm not doing that. You'll never get your hands on the golden weapons."

"Fine. Don't do it. Say goodbye to your parents then. I plan to ship them out to the dark island by tomorrow morning."

"Wait!" Lloyd sighed. "I'll get them for you. I just need some time, though."

"I'm sure they won't be that hard to get. I'll be in the Birchwood Forest if that's what your thinking. You've got until the first day of the new year to get them for me. I'll be waiting for you."

"I suppose it won't be our last time speaking?"

"Nope. Goodbye for now."

Lloyd ended the call and handed the phone back to Kai. "There's no way I can get him the golden weapons. What are we gonna do?"

"Simple," Kai said, "We go to the Birchwood Forest ourselves and retrieve your parents without Over even knowing that we're there."

"It's not that simple, Kai. This is the Overlord`s son we're talking about."

"Eldest son," Cedrai said.

"You know what I mean, Cedrai," Lloyd said, "This is not what I had in mind. Chasing after a bad guy on Christmas Eve night is not how I wanted to spend the holidays. Why did I even say that a ninja never quits?"

"Because a ninja never quits," Kai said, "They haven't quit before and they won't now. The only way a ninja can become successful is if he keeps going. Don't stop. Keep going. You just gotta try the hardest that you've ever tried."

"What's the point of even trying, Kai?" Cedrai said, "Over`s too powerful. You don't know him as well as I do."

"Well, maybe it's time that I did. You can explain everything about him on our way to the Birchwood Forest. Let's go save Lloyd's parents."

"I hope we're suitable enough to do this," Lloyd said.

"Let's hope we are," Kai said, "Start explaining, Cedrai."

"Okay," Cedrai said, "I'll tell you everything I know."

Cedrai explained everything to Kai and Lloyd about his brother. Over has become a bigger threat than his father ever was, even though his father had more power than Over ever would. He began using his powers by destroying his own mother. It was a devastating time for the both of them, even though Over was the one that caused the whole thing to happen. He also explained that Over had no fear of asking for help. There were only few allies that he had, but they were as powerful as him. Cedrai explained to them that the power of darkness was not to be messed with. Over could use whatever object he had to get anything he wanted. There was no use stopping that. There was no point in stopping Over.

"You say that, but none of it is true," Kai said, "You have to remember that your with a team full of powerful ninjas who know the art of spinjitzu. We can protect you."

"You say that, but you don't mean to promise anything you say."

"Okay, that's where I draw the line."

"Kai, stop the car," Lloyd said.

Kai gently hit the brakes. "Are we here?"

"Yep, we're here. The sign specifically says the Birchwood Forest."

"Well, let's get going." Kai climbed out of the car along with Lloyd and Cedrai. They started walking through the usual cold forest. This wasn't a place where anybody from the city would wanna come and live at. They continued on at a steady pace and remained as quiet as possible. They didn't want Over to think that they were coming for him without the golden weapons. Kai saw a light out in the distance. He pushed the two young boys behind a tree. "We need to hide. I saw a light out in the distance."

"Do you think somebody lives out here?" Cedrai asked.

"I don't know. I've never heard of anybody living out here without a home."

"It has to be Over," Lloyd said.

"I hope it's not," Cedrai said.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," Kai said, "We just have to figure out for ourselves. Follow my lead. Be as sneaky as you can and don't get caught."

The three of them walked slowly through the woods. They weren't sure if Over was the one out there with that fire, but they had to be as quiet as possible so they wouldn't be seen. Once they were closer to the light, Kai made Lloyd and Cedrai hide behind a tree as he his behind the one in front of them. Kai looked around the tree and saw a figure sitting on a log, staring at the fire. He was wearing a hood over his head. This must be the older son of the Overlord.

Over stood up and stood beside a tree. He was looking down at something, but Kai couldn't see what it was. Over sighed. "I'm not very sure if I should've done it or not, Mama. I know that the deed has already been done, but why do I have the feeling that I've done something wrong?"

"Because you have, darling," a female voice said, "It's the only plan you have to get your hands on the golden weapons. You better not be changing your mind about this."

"I'm not, but was it the right thing to do? I'm just starting to become confused."

"Why would you wanna do the right thing? You're the eldest son of the Overlord, aren't you? You are the future heir to the throne of darkness, aren't you? You have the ability to see that the wrong things are clearly the right things to do, am I right? You are doing the right thing, Over. It seems to me that you're starting to become soft."

"So I'm becoming the soft one, huh? Says the ashes of my mother who will spend the rest of her life in this watch."

"I thought you wanted to bring me back to life. Is that not what you wanted, darling?"

Over sighed. "I'm doing everything in my power to bring you back to me, Mama, but it's hard to do anything when you keep nagging about it so much."

"I wasn't the one that started up this conversation, young man. You said something about doing the wrong thing. I thought you wanted to make your father proud."

"That's what I've been trying to do this whole time, but you won't think up of any good plans."

"You need to start thinking for yourself, Over. I won't always be around to help you."

"Yes, you will. You know why? I'm gonna make sure that you stay on my wrist at all times. You'll be the spending the rest of your life in that watch and I'm not gonna do a thing about it. Forget about the golden weapons. Forget about going back to the dark island. I'd rather sit out in the cold for the rest of my life with nothing but a fire to keep me warm and a log to sit on."

Kai walked away after spending a few minutes eavesdropping on Over`s conversation. He walks over to the two young boys who were still standing behind a tree. "It's looks like he's distracted. Now's our chance to take a look around and find your parents, Lloyd."

"Are you sure Over won't see us?" Lloyd asked.

"I can't make any promises, but be as quiet as you can. I know you can do this, Lloyd."

"Alright. Here I go."

Lloyd was quietly walking and did his best not to make any noises. His parents lives were depending on him. One slip up and they were doomed. Meanwhile, Over was not done with his conversation, but he wasn't yelling this time. "I'm sorry, Mama. I don't know what got into me. I didn't mean to say any of that stuff. It just slipped out."

"You know I will always forgive you, Over," his mother said, "Nothing in this world can ever make me stop loving you. If anything, you're more important than anything else."

"Did you really have to go that far with all the mushy gushy lovey dovey stuff?"

"Well, as a mother, I am required to say how I feel about you from my heart."

"Fair enough. Let's just promise not to fight like that anymore."

"Agreed, darling. Now I think it's time to check up on the, as you say, prisoners."

"Good idea. I don't want them to suffer too much."

Lloyd knew this was his chance to see where his parents were so he could help them break out of Over`s grasp. He watched as Over walked inside of a tree and shut the door. Lloyd climbed up the tree and quietly uncovered the secret entrance. He crawled through and stood up at the top of the stairs. Over was walking all around, not doing a thing. Over started laughing and looked down at his mother.

"Did that kid really think that I would go out of my way and actually take his parents?" Over asked, "He's lucky that I only locked their bedroom door when they were fast asleep."

"Well, you only told him that so you could have your hands on the golden weapons," the watch said, "I'm sure he'll be stupid enough to do your bidding."

"He's only a little kid. Little kid will do whatever you tell them to do."

This made Lloyd angry. All of it was a fake just to make sure that Over could get the golden weapons. Lloyd was done being tricked. He ran down the steps and before Over could turn around, he was kicked in the back. Over smacked face first into the wall. He stood back up and looked to see that Lloyd was inside the same room as him.

"How did you get in here?" Over asked.

"I have my ways," Lloyd said, "Where are my parents?"

"Well, I suppose you'll have to figure it out sooner or later. I didn't really kidnap them. I only said that so you could get me the golden weapons. I assume that it didn't work."

"You can't trick me, Over. What did you do with my parents?"

"All I did was lock their bedroom door. Nothing happened to them. Although they won't be safe for long. You won't always be able to keep them protected."

"What do you mean they won't be protected for long?"

"You'll see in the future."

"Lloyd," a voice screamed out. Right behind Over were Kai and Cedrai. Kai stood his ground. "Okay, Over, you've been caught. Give us Lloyd's parents and nobody gets hurt."

"There's no point in getting them, Kai," Lloyd said, "He doesn't have my parents. He only said that so he could lure us here and get the golden weapons."

"Looks like you guys don't have what I want," Over said, "The only way to get what you desire is by getting it yourself. Sorry, boys. Looks like you won't be able to stop me."

"You're wrong about that," Kai said, pulling out his sword of fire.

The golden shine on it glared in Over`s eyes. "The sword of fire. Give it to me!"

Over ran up towards Cedrai, but Kai was prepared and use the elemental power from the weapon to block Over from getting anywhere near him. Cedrai and Lloyd ran out of the tree with Kai following them. Just when they thought everything was clear, Over ran outside and started screaming for Kai`s sword. Somehow, Over got caught in his own trap. His leg got caught in the rope trap and hung him upside down from the tree. He scrambled his way out, falling flat on his face in the snow. Lloyd couldn't help but laugh. Over stood up, his eyes as red as the blood rushing through his head.

"I've had enough of these games," Over said, "If you don't give me that sword right now-"

Before Over could finish his sentence, a light came from the sky with the sound of bells echoing throughout the forest. A flying vehicle came up with the figures flying it and the person controlling it were cast by a shadow. There faces weren't showing, but they came down with super speed and it went right where Over was. Before anyone could say anything, the flying figure made its way in front of Over. Everything turned black.

Lloyd opened his eyes. He looked around to see if he had accidentally fell asleep in the middle of the Birchwood Forest. He wasn't, though. He was still inside his room. He was still in his bed with his Captain Gladiator pajamas on him. No coat was worn around his body. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. Looking out the window, Lloyd could see that it was morning. Christmas morning, to be exact.

Lloyd jumped out of bed and ran towards his window. He didn't see anything outside but piles of snow on the ground. Was everything that he experienced last night a dream? It must have been. Lloyd had drifted off to sleep and it felt as though he woke up five minutes later. Besides, Kai would never go inside his house without his parents knowing and Cedrai hates being out in the cold. Lloyd admitted the fact that it was all just a silly dream. There was no reason to be thinking like that. It was Christmas day.

Lloyd ran out of his room and went into Cedrai`s room. He shook the sleeping boy awake. "Cedrai, get up."

Cedrai rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed. "What is it, Lloyd?"

"It's Christmas day. Come on. Let's go see how many presents we got."

Cedrai removed himself out of bed and followed Lloyd down the stairs. When they got into the living room, they were surprised to see so many gifts under the tree. Being the mischievous little boys they were, they sat down in front of the tree and started guessing about which present was which. At that same moment, Misako and Garmadon came downstairs, wishing the boys a Merry Christmas.

Lloyd jumped and ran up to his parents. "Mom! Dad!" He hugged them with all the strength in his body.

"Well, it looks like someone is having a good Christmas morning," Misako said.

"Did somebody tickle you with the joyful stick?" Garmadon asked.

"No, Dad," Lloyd said, "I'm just glad that we're all together on this wonderful Christmas morning."

"Aww, how sweet of you, Lloyd," Misako said, "Of any gift that was ever given to us, you will always be our greatest."

"You know, Mr. and Mrs. Garmadon, you guys are the greatest people I've ever known," Cedrai said, "This is the best Christmas I've ever had."

"You boys are about to have a better one," Misako said, "Start opening up your gifts."

The boys were scrambling everywhere under the tree to figure out which present to open first. Lloyd had saw a package with his name on it. He picked it up and looked towards his parents, who were smiling at him. Opening it slowly, Lloyd was crossing his fingers as he was hoping to have the present that he's been looking forward to. Once the wrapping was completely off, Lloyd gasped. Placed in his hands at that moment was the gift he's been hoping for all year. The Mega Sword 300.

"Whoa," Lloyd said, looking at the wonderful present in awe. It was a beautiful sight to look at.

"I've been giving it some thought," Misako said, "I believe that maybe you are trustworthy enough to have your own weapon."

"I was able to talk your mother into getting it for you," Garmadon said, "I was mostly the one that wanted to get it for you."

"I want you to promise me that you'll be careful with it, Lloyd."

"Do you mind if I could use it outside for a little bit?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, it is Christmas day," Misako said, "I don't see why you can't?" Lloyd ran upstairs to put on some clothes on. Misako looked at her husband. "Are you sure we did the right thing by getting him a gift like that?"

"What's the problem with him having his own sword?" Garmadon asked, "I had my own sword when I was Lloyd's age. I don't see why he has to be any different than me. Besides, there will be a point in his training where a weapon is a necessary tool to use. He has to move on sooner or later."

"I know, but it makes me feel as though he's growing up too fast."

Lloyd came running down the stairs with his winter clothes on. "I'll be back inside in an hour."

"Don't hurt any harmless creatures outside," Misako said.

"Especially don't hurt Mrs. Rammer`s cats," Garmadon said, "You know how much she loves those cats."

Lloyd ran outside with his new Mega Sword 300 in hand. He started using his sword and decided to slice through the snow. It was wonderful sword. No wonder it had such a great name. It was great altogether. Nothing could beat a weapon like that. His mind started wandering back to the dream that he had last night. Was it real or fake? It felt so real, but none of it was true. Besides, Kai would never come inside the house without his parents permission. Cedrai would never go outside when it was snowing outside. A villain wouldn't just simply pretend to kidnapped someone just to lure somebody to them in order to let their bidding be real. Okay, that part was actually true. A villain would usually do that.

There was no reason to have those thoughts in mind. It was Christmas day. It was suppose to be about peace and joy all around the world. That was something he planned not to be ruined because of his confusion. He continued to use his sword as he was pretending to protect himself from the hands of Over. Lloyd must admit that it has been the greatest Christmas he's ever had. He got the greatest gift and has the greatest family ever. Even when it was time for him to go inside, he didn't hesitate. When family time came, it was time for him to be a part of it. After all, they were more than ninja. They were family.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. GREAT TO BE TALKING TO YOU AGAIN. LOOKS LIKE I'VE GOT THE LAST UPDATE FOR THIS FINALLY ON HERE.**

 **SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I'VE HAD A LOT TO DO. THIS WILL BE THE ONLY UPDATE I DO FOR TODAY. I AM ACTUALLY HAPPY THAT IT'S THANKSGIVING BREAK. THAT MEANS NO SCHOOL FOR ME. SO HAPPY. WELL, THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY. DON'T WORRY. BOOK TWO OF THE ADVENTURES OF LLOYD GARMADON WILL COME SOON. I'M NOT SURE WHEN I'LL START WRITING IT, BUT IT WILL COME SOON.**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. HAPPY HOLIDAYS.**

 **lovesgod12 OUT!**


End file.
